The Return of Green Goblin Season 3
by echgrl
Summary: The Spectacular Spiderman is back with a vengeful Harry who will do everything in his power to get rid of Spiderman, even if it means hurting his friends. The Black Cat and the Green Goblin are also back and both have similar plans: take down Spiderman. Will Spiderman prevail? Filled with twists and turns, you'll be on the edge of your seat! Complete! With Season 4 in the making.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place a week after the death of Norman Osborn. Harry mourns, Peter wishes he didn't kill Norman, and Gwen wants to be with Peter. Unfortunately, Harry has convinced himself that Gwen is all he has left and he needs to get revenge on Spiderman for killing his dad.

Chapter 1

Peter walked into the cafeteria, holding his tray with both hands and taking the familiar path to his lunch table. He saw his two best friends, Gwen Stacy with her big blue eyes and Harry with his sad gray eyes, staring into Peter's own eyes.

Gwen smiled as much as she could considering the situation. "Hey Pete, how's it going?"

Peter sat in the open chair next to Gwen. "Good, I guess."

"I'm gonna go get a fork," Harry muttered as he rose from his chair and went back to the lunch line.

Peter leaned towards Gwen. "Is Harry hanging in there?"

Gwen sighed. "As well as he can… I wish he didn't think I was all he had left. I mean, he has you and his mother. He knows neither of you would turn your backs on him."

_It's a little late for that_, Peter thought, thinking about how he was the reason Mr. Osborn died. "Yeah," he said. "All I want is to be with you."

Gwen smiled sadly. "You and I both know that can't happen soon. If I broke Harry's heart right now who knows what he'd do. He might get on the Gobulin Green again…"

Harry approached them and Peter sat up. "Y'all wanna go to the Silver Spoon after school today?" Harry asked.

Peter shrugged. "I might be busy with the Daily Bugle but I could try."

Harry nodded. "Sorry, I forgot. Work comes before friends," he said angrily while rolling his eyes.

Gwen looked at Peter. "Come on. Just this once," she said, and then whispered. "Harry needs your friendship."

Peter thought for a minute. Harry was his best friend besides Gwen, and he _was _the reason Harry's dad kicked the bucket. He _had_ to make it up. Although he knew, no amount of friendship could make up for such an awful thing he did. But it's not like Harry knew Spiderman was also Peter Parker. But Peter knew he should do it as a friend not Spiderman.

"I'm sure they won't mind this one time," he said.

Gwen smiled and Harry looked impressed.

"Well that's a change of pace," said Harry.

The bell rang and the three friends parted their ways to class.

Peter made his way to the Silver Spoon even though he knew he shouldn't put hanging out with his friends before saving innocent citizens' lives.

He sat down at a table with his two friends and said, "Wow. I haven't felt this relaxed in a while."

Harry ignored him as he drank his black coffee.

Everyone was silent so, in order to break this awkward moment, Peter said, "So how's life treating you guys?"

"Terrible," muttered Harry.

"Okay," Gwen said quietly.

"You guys. Can't we just forget about all that has happened to us for the past week and have some fun? Harry, I know what it's like to lose people you care about. I lost my mom, my dad, and Uncle Ben. You still have your mom. Just clear your mind so we can talk about happy things, like Flash wearing a cheerleading outfit that one Halloween… Or -uh-"

"Peter, shut up. It's only been a week. You can't expect me to get over something like that that quickly," Harry said, anger rising in his voice. "I mean did you get over your parents deaths quickly?"

Peter shook his head. "Sorry Harry. I guess I just expected to have a better time…"

"You know I'm just gonna go. I'll see you guys at school," Harry got up and left leaving his coffee on the table.

Gwen looked sympathetically towards Harry and sighed.

Abruptly, a siren started wailing. On the TV plastered to the wall, a Breaking News sign came up.

"Sandman is robbing yet another bank with no sign of our friendly neighborhood spider. Stay inside and-"

Pete looked at Gwen. "Uh, I better go home to make sure Aunt May is alright."

"Pete." She took his hand in hers. Whatever she was going to say she stopped at the last minute. "Be careful."

Peter nodded as he opened the door to the café. He carefully checked left and right as he hid behind a dumpster in an alley. He took off clothes, revealing his red and blue snug-fitting suit, and put on his mask from his bag. He shot a web up at a building and swung to the scene of the crime.

Harry walked out of the Silver Spoon angrily and shook his head. He couldn't believe his friend could be so insensitive. He should know how hard it is to lose someone. He's lost three family members.

He walked up a fire escape of a building right next to the café to get away from everything. He didn't want to go home nor did he want to be around anyone so he figured it was one of the only places he could go to be alone. All of the sudden, Peter showed up below him, looking suspicious. Harry looked closer at him inconspicuously. Peter looked around and Harry wondered if he was doing drugs. Then he laughed to himself because this was Parker he was talking about.

Peter started to take off his shirt and then uncovered a familiar red and blue suit. Harry's eyes could've fallen out their sockets. He could _not_, not in a million years, believe what he was seeing. No way was Peter… but it made so much sense… _But no, no, he would _not_ kill my father_, Harry thought.

But there he was, wearing the suit, as if saying 'Yeah! That's right! I'm Spiderman!'

Harry was utterly speechless. His eyes were hardly connecting to his brain. His friend, his _best _friend in the whole world was his ultimate, his _worst_ enemy.

He swung away with his webs and Harry nearly fell over at this terrible yet eye-opening realization. Now that he knew this, there was so much he could do. He knew Peter's identity. Now he could hurt the people Peter cared most about.

_But wait_, Harry thought, _I have to be stronger and smarter to defeat Spiderman, I have to become his worst nightmare: the Green Goblin._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry opened a chest under his dad's bed. He had a feeling his dad had a spare Green Goblin costume. He looked at the mask and shivered a little bit remembering his father's awful death. The moment he touched it, he wondered if he was doing the right thing.

Something inside him changed his mind. It was his heart that told him he had to get revenge on Spiderman even if he was his best friend. He couldn't let him get away with this!

He walked to his dad's dresser, looking for Gobulin Green or _anything_ that would make him strong again. He tried to lift a science award of his father's to look under it but it wouldn't budge. He looked closer and realized a slight opening in it. He lifted the top of the award and saw that there was a red button on the inside. _Hmm, I wonder what this does…_ thought Harry, as he pressed it. Behind him, he heard a release on something and turned around to see a secret door hidden in the wall. He walked into the camouflaged area with caution. He found a light switch and put the lights on that went down a whole staircase into this unknown section of his house. He closed the door behind him slowly and made sure no one would follow.

He walked down the stair and into a large room with a glass tank with metal stairs leading up to it. He gasped as he comprehended what this chamber was for: to turn his father into the Green Goblin. He smiled at the thought of Spiderman being killed by him, and then, whatever part of his soul that wasn't consumed in darkness, remembered that he was also thinking about Peter. He extinguished that thought immediately, remembering they were the same person and that he killed, _murdered_ his father.

He looked into the glass of the chamber and didn't see himself anymore but his father. His father would be so proud if he knew what Harry was going to do.

Near the tank, he noticed a control panel that regulated it. He pressed the on-button and a touch screen blinked on the middle of the expensive machine. On the screen, a sticky note said what everything had to be set on for the machine to give you strength, smarts and agility. He turned knobs and put everything right where it said. On another post-it note, it said to call a Gob-squad to capture Spiderman and put lock him in this secret area. It had the number and everything. Harry looked around making absolute sure nobody was there. He got out his cell phone and dialed the number on the note.

It rang once before it was answered. "Hello?" A man with a mafia-type accent said.

"Hi," Harry said. "It's the Green Goblin."

"I thought you was dead."

"There's a - _new_ Green Goblin now. Go pick up Spiderman. And send him here; I want to have a talk with him."

"To ya' house? I don't think that'll be possible. We'll take him to the warehouse."

"What warehouse?" asked Harry.

"The one by the docks. Oh and do ya' want us to pick him up now. I believe somethin's goin' down at the bank."

"Yeah. I wanna see the look on his face when he realizes I know who he is," Harry grinned.

"Kay, meet ya' there."

Peter swung down the road, over police cars and under bridges to the sight of the crime. Inside the bank, the Sandman held bags of money and was opening the door but just as he did Spiderman swung in and kicked his face sending sand flying backwards.

"Ugh! Not that web crawler again!" He bellowed as he reassembled his face.

"Aw. A bitter reunion? I'm touched," Peter said as he smacked the Sandman upside the head. He jumped sideways to avoid the axe the Sandman created out of his hand.

"Come on! Axes are so unoriginal. You can do better than that," Spidey quipped.

The Sandman roared as he covered Spiderman with sand hands and started to squeeze him but Pete's spider senses went off and his slipped through his fingers. He made a hammer and hit three times, Spiderman dodging each blow. Suddenly, he hammered into Peter's stomach sending him crashing into a wall.

_Ow! My arm! _ Pete thought as his arm started to bleed from the impact, but he got back up anyway despite the pain.

"Spidey!" A bystander shouted. "Take this!" They through him a bucket of water.

"Thanks!" He took it and splashed it on Sandman's face.

Sandman cried. "No! Please! Stop!"

"What Sandy? Scared you'll turn into 'Mudman'?" Peter said, seeing that there was a drain just beneath Sandman.

He looked at the bystander who had friends with him carrying other buckets of water which they handed to him. He splashed bucket after bucket of water all over the Sandman until he sunk into the drain and in a muffled voice said, "No!"

"Thanks!" He turned but the people who helped him were gone. _Hmm, why'd they leave?_ He thought. _And why's my spider sense going off? The bad guy's gone…_

Unexpectedly, a towel covered Spiderman's mouth making him go unconscious, and he was put in a large bag and dragged away to who knows where.

Peter woke up and sat up groggily on cold cement floor in a dark room. His hands and feet were tied in tight ropes and he was blindfolded and remembered what had so abruptly happened. _Oh God, Aunt May will be worried out of her mind_, he thought.

Harry had a microphone to disguise his voice as to not let Peter know who he was.

"Hello - Spiderman. Or should I say - Peter."

Peter's eyes widened behind his blindfold. "Venom? Vulture? Mysterio? Doctor Octopus? Who _are_ you?"

Harry laughed. "That's not the point. The point is I _know_ who you are and I know who to hurt to get to you. Aunt May. Mary Jane. Harry." He put himself in to add to the element of surprise. "_Gwen_."

"I won't let you hurt them!"

"Oh but you don't have a choice. Do you _bug_?

Peter laughed mockingly. "Bug? That's the _best_ you can come up with?"

But Harry had a comeback. "I'm saving better names for worse situations. And you shouldn't be laughing. I could be torturing one of your little friends right now."

Now Peter was scared but this was right where this guy (or girl since their voice was disguised) wanted him. "Don't you put your filthy hands on any of them!"

"Oh I won't - not yet anyway. I'm just warning you for the worst. Send him back home boys." He said, cruelly.

They nodded and made Peter pass out again with a poisoned cloth.

Peter woke up on his bed noticing his window was open and that the people must have just brought him back considering the his bed felt cold like he'd just been put there. He also saw that his red and blue suit was on and that it was almost midnight. _Gwen!_ He thought. He had to know if she was okay! He knew it was late but he couldn't forgive himself if she were hurt by anyone.

A light turned on in the hallway.

"Peter?" A woman's voice AKA Aunt May's voice called at Peter's door.

With a web, he shut his windows closed and took off his suit and web shooters and slipped on some pajamas and closed his eyes once again.

She cracked the door open. "Oh! Peter! Thank the Lord!" She said, running to him and hugging him tight. "Oh, I better not wake him," she whispered to herself as she quietly exited the room.

_Well that's one person that checks off as alright. Now for Gwen_, Pete thought.

He dialed her cell and waited for three rings before she picked up. "Pete? What do you need?" She asked sleepily.

"Oh - I just wanted to know if you were doing alright."

"Pete, it's - 11:58 PM. Of course I'm fine. Except that you and Harry totally ditched me at the Silver Spoon," she said, and Peter suspected she would be giving him the look if he was seeing her in person.

"Sorry about that - just, don't go down any dark alleys. Okay?"

He could almost hear her roll her eyes. "Okay, Pete. Goodnight."

"Bye. Call me if you need anything!"

"Okay… Bye, Pete," she yawned.

"Okay, bye!"

"Are we gonna keep saying goodbye or will one of us actually hang up already?"

Peter laughed. "Sorry. Bye Gwen."

She hung up and he felt a whole lot better knowing she was alright. Heck, just hearing her voice made him happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peter brought the pictures he took of last night's fight to the Bugle but as usual Jonah J. Jameson got angry and said, "WHAT AM I RUNNING HERE? A PRE-SCHOOL? I NEED NEW MATERIAL HERE! NOT ALL THIS CRUD ABOUT THE WEB-HEAD! GIVE ME SOMETHING NEW! LIKE MY SON WHOSE RETURNING TO HIS ASTRONAUT JOB! OR THE BEGINNING OF SUMMER PARADE TOMORROW! I WANT NEW PICTURES PRONTO! AND WHERE'S MY COFFEE?"

Peter scratched his head. "Sorry… I'll get new pictures tomorrow…"

"MOVE ALONG, PARKER. FOSWELL, WHERE'S MY STORY? BETTY! GET SOMEONE TO BRING ME MY COFFEE!"

Everyone frantically moved around, papers flying everywhere, as Peter left. _Oh well_, he thought,_ that's the least of my problems._

He got out his phone to make sure no one had messaged him. He was becoming more cognizant of the fact that this villain who he encountered (whoever it was) would stop at nothing. He or she or _whoever_ hadn't done any _real_ damage but if they got their hands on Aunt May or Gwen or _anyone_ - even _Flash_ - and they hurt them… Peter was lost in deep thought as he hoped and prayed that nothing bad would happen. His cell phone started to ring and he answered it immediately.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey, tiger." A sexy voice, which was a bit off, spoke into the receiver.

"Hey M.J. what's up?" He asked, half-relieved, half-unsatisfied.

"I - Pete," her voice sounded scared. He had never heard her voice that low and nervous. To tell you the truth, he never heard her scared or nervous in his life… Nor had she _ever _called him anything but Tiger, well not that he remembers.

"M.J.? Mary Jane? Are you okay?" Peter asked.

A deep laugh reverberated on the other end, and Peter's mind went blank for two seconds.

"Who is this?" Peter yelled.

"You know," that terribly familiar automated voice spoke. "_Spiderman_."

"I swear, if you lay _one_ hand on her-"

"You'll _what_? Shoot a web at my face?" They chuckled.

"Where are you?"

"Use your spider senses, arachnid. If you really even _have _any."

God, this guy made Peter want to punch whoever was on the other end in the face. When he gets his hands on this guy... He hung up angrily and put on his Spidey-suit and swung out his window and tried his best to find where his enemy was keeping Mary Jane.

He got to the docks and sensed something, unless he was imagining it, in one of the warehouses. He looked inside and saw M.J., unconscious and tied to a chair. He couldn't believe this. It was all just too easy. He crept up a wall and into the shadows of the warehouse to not be seen. He started to shoot a web at Mary Jane's chair, but realized he should know who this enemy he was facing was.

He jumped down and swiftly walked towards M.J.

"Hello? Dude who wants to ruin my life? Come out, come out wherever you are," Peter said, looking for a fight.

Mary Jane's eyes flickered open. "Spiderman?"

"Hi," Peter scratched his head awkwardly. "Do you remember anything that happened in the past hour?"

She shook her head. "Well someone kidnapped me and… I don't remember anything after that…" She looked around. "But, I vaguely remember something - about Pete? And you?" She looked up questioningly at Peter.

"Uh - I'm just as confused as you are. Do you know who kidnapped you?"

She shook her head. Peter untied her hands and said, "Not a face? An insignia or anything?"

She thought for a while. "I remember a pumpkin…" She laughed. "I dunno. It was probably some kind of dream."

Peter thought back to those Gob Squads the Green Goblin set up. Those people had on pumpkin heads… "You should get home."

She left and Peter stood in the middle of the warehouse alone.

"I know you're in here. I don't know how you made her forget what happened but I know the only reason you brought her here was to get _me_ here. So who are you? The new head of the Gob Squad?"

Silence.

"No hello? Not even a friendly laugh or a nudge?"

More silence filled the empty warehouse.

"Okay. So you showed me that you can take one of my loved-ones and hold them as a hostage. Can you at least give me a clue to your name?"

Nothing. Zilch. Notta.

Pete sighed as he left the warehouse, thinking, maybe this is a good thing, but knowing this desperado would do a whole lot more than just making his friends prisoners.

Harry looked through his dad's files of heroes and villains. He flipped through the files trying to find the perfect person to help him defeat his friend.

He skimmed his eyes over each file making a pile for noes and a pile for maybes.

Doctor Octopus: maybe

Sandman: no

Mysterio: no

Electro: no

Venom: he's long gone

Chameleon: maybe

Black Cat. _Ooooh_, thought Harry, _who's this chick?_

Harry looked at the picture of a gorgeous girl with white hair and green eyes, wearing a purple mask and purple jumpsuit with claws.

He read her scenario: This young girl is the daughter of the Cat Burglar AKA the man who killed Peter's uncle. She is a witty and sly thief and so I have seen, has had romance with Spiderman. When she tried to break her father out of prison, Spiderman was there trying to break out as well and was angry (still trying to figure out why) and let the father risk his life for them to escape. The Cat Burglar is still presently at the prison and so far as I can tell the Black Cat now hates Spiderman for this.

Upon reading this, Harry devised a plan. And the Black Cat was the perfect pawn to play.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_A new start._ That's just what Felicia needed. She put on a strapless purple shirt and a snakeskin black mini skirt. This would be her first day attending Midtown Manhattan Magnet High School (otherwise known as M3 High School. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She finally came back to live with her mother, and her mother had no idea what she was capable of or where she had been. She didn't ask; she didn't want to know. Felicia put her long, wavy white hair into a tight bun and pulled on some black combat boots.

She looked in the mirror again and decided she was ready for her first day.

Peter yawned when he woke up to his alarm. Unfortunately, all this worry had made him restless and he hadn't gotten much sleep over the weekend. Luckily, the villain he was facing hadn't gotten to any of his friends - that he knew of. He hadn't been in contact with Harry all weekend…

"Hey Aunt May." Peter called as he walked down the stairs.

"Hello Peter." She was sitting down at the table sipping her coffee. "Your lunch is on the counter." She smiled.

"Thanks! I'll see you tonight," Peter replied.

"Actually I'm going to Anna Watson's house for dinner so I may get home at a later time than usual."

Peter nodded. "Okay. Just be careful."

"Peter, they're just next door," She reminded him. "You can join us if you want. I think Mary Jane might be there."

Peter nodded and took his lunch and went to school.

Peter got at the school and saw a new girl, who was slightly familiar, talking to Gwen and Harry, who he noticed looked a bit restless too, not to mention the arm he had around Gwen which made Peter slightly twitch.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey, Pete," Gwen smiled. "This is Felicia."

_Felicia, where have I heard that name?_ thought Peter.

Her pretty green eyes shimmered in the sunlight. "Hey."

He blinked a few times and had a slightly delayed reaction, due to her sexy persona and a vague memory of meeting her before.

Gwen nudged him a little. "Oh - uh, hi."

The girl smiled. "So I guess your name is Pete."

"Peter. Peter Parker. Uh - some people call me tiger and other things," He said, quickly and a little nervous. For some unknown reason, this girl made him feel uneasy.

She laughed a laugh that was familiar. _Too_ familiar. "Okay."

He smiled awkwardly.

"So," Gwen spoke to stop this unease and take Pete out of his misery. "Where did you go to school before this?"

"I was homeschooled," She replied quickly, as if she rehearsed her answer.

Gwen nodded, just as the bell rang.

They got out of the courtyard and made their ways to 1st period.

"Where are you from?" Pete asked Felicia.

"Queens."

"Do you have a job?" asked Gwen.

She shook her head. "No."

"What's your dad's job?" asked Harry, who hadn't spoken all morning, so all of their heads turned towards him.

Felicia took a little while to answer. "He's - he left me and my mother when I was a kid."

"Oh I'm sorry," Gwen said sympathetically.

Harry spoke, "Yeah. I lost my dad to Spider-man."

All of them looked at him again.

"I know the feeling," said Felicia, which made everyone look at her, especially Peter, with shock.

"What-happened?" asked Peter uncomfortably.

"It's a long story," Felicia responded, without ease.

"It's so strange," said Gwen. "He used to be a hero… but he killed Harry's father… although he was the Green Goblin…" Gwen felt extremely conflicted.

"Hey, he's not all bad," M.J. met them on their way to class.

Harry broke in. "He could've helped my dad! I can't believe any of you would think he isn't bad! He killed my dad and he could kill yours too!"

Pete felt very uncomfortable discussing this topic so he decided to change the subject. "Anyway, we should probably get to class. Felicia, what's your first period?"

"Pre-AP Biology with," She looked at her schedule. "Mr. Warren."

"Oh really? Cool! Me and Gwen have that class."

She smiled and followed them to the class.

She sat down at a table and Peter sat down next to her. Gwen looked kind of let down.

"I'll just sit here." She put her bag on the table next to theirs.

Peter mouthed _sorry_ to Gwen but she just gave him 'the look'.

"So tiger, what's the deal with you and Harry's girl?" Felicia asked.

He looked at her. "I was joking about people calling me tiger… It's just what M.J. calls me."

She giggled. "Okay. So what's the deal?"

"Nothing," Peter opened his textbook and pretended to read it to avoid the conversation.

"Have you had any - issues with the web-crawler?"

"You mean, Spidey? No. No, he's cool when you get to know him."

"You know him?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I take pictures of him for the paper."

"I thought he was cool. We became pretty good friends. Then he left my father to rot in a prison."

"You-you knew him?" He didn't like where this was going. And he had a feeling he knew who this was.

"Oh, I didn't just know him," She said as she applied dark purple lipstick. "I kissed him."

He knew immediately who she was; how hadn't he known before? Felicia. Felicia Hardy. The _Black Cat_.

"Oh," he said, in an astonished manner.

"Yeah. He was a good kisser but that's beside the point."

Pete laughed uncertainly but in a way so that she wouldn't suspect how nervous he actually was. _That's why I was so shaky when I met her. It was my spider senses tingling_, he thought.

"So, do you like this school so far?" He asked.

"Yeah. The people here are pretty cool." She winked at him.

The bell rang to start class which was lucky for Peter. Not surprisingly, the rest of the day went by extremely sluggishly. He had every period with Felicia except PE. And just when he thought he was free from the Black Cat, she came up behind him after school.

"Hey, Peter, you wanna go to the Silver Spoon?" She asked, catching up with him.

How could he resist? She was so attractive, and so hard to say 'no' to. Once they got there, he saw Gwen and Harry along with M.J. sitting at a table. That was weird… They hadn't invited Peter.

"So Pete, what are your hobbies?"

"I - uh, take pictures for the Daily Bugle and I work with Gwen at this- uh place, you know with this guy and…" He couldn't help himself; she made him have butterflies in his stomach.

She laughed. "I love your insecurity. It's so - sexy."

"Sexy?" Before Peter even had time to think this through, she laid one on him. Not as romantic as the upside down kiss he'd had with her but still. His spider senses were going off like crazy; in a good way though.

Gwen looked sadly at them kissing, thinking of what could've been. She remembered yesterday how he said that all he wanted was to be with her. What happened to that desire? Ever since Felicia came, he'd been acting super strange.

"Looks like Pete's getting friendly with the new girl," said Harry.

Mary Jane gave Gwen an understanding look. Harry almost got jealous, thinking, _knowing_ that Gwen was upset because of Peter's new relationship. Then he remembered: Gwen was _his_ girl. _Not_ Peter's. But then again, he overheard them talking about Pete breaking up with Liz, and Gwen breaking up with himself… He knew that they wanted to be together but he guilted Gwen into not breaking up with him when he said she was the only thing he had left.

Harry looked at the girl. She had taken down her bun and now her hair was all messy. And wavy. And white. And her eyes were green. _Was _she_ the Black Cat?_ Harry asked himself.

"Hey, what's that girl's name again?"

M.J. answered him. "Felicia Hardy."

Harry thought for a minute. He decided to look over her file again. She seemed to fit the description in his father's scenario for her. A hate for Spiderman-ironically enough making out with him right now-the hair, the eyes, the sexy build, the slyness of a cat: it must be her. And if it is her, she really is the perfect person to catch Spiderman in his own webs.

Harry sat in his father's underground laboratory looking over the file. On it, was her contact information. He called her.

"Hello?" The voice of Felicia spoke into the receiver.

"Hello," he said in his computerize voice. "Is this Felicia Hardy?"

"Yeah, who's this?" She asked.

"A friend who shares the hate for Spiderman."

Now she was a bit interested. She took a few seconds to respond. "What do you mean?"

"I'm the _new _Green Goblin."

"Oh… I'm listening."

"Come to the warehouse. The one near the docks that has the number 19 on it and we'll discuss matters concerning are famous web-head."

"Okay."

"Oh, and don't forget your costume, Black Cat."

Her eyes narrowed. "How'd you know?"

"You want to torture Spiderman as much as me don't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then don't ask questions."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry was already gaining strength and smarts from going into the Green chamber for the past week. He pulled on the Goblin suit, which was a bit large on him, but it worked for now. He summoned the Black Cat to his lab. He had a great plan – a plan for _her_ to do _his_ dirty work: killing Spiderman. And maybe afterwards, Felicia would fall in love with him, he'd reveal his true identity, and they'd be a couple.

He knew it was wrong to be that way to Gwen but she was only still dating him because of what he said after his father's funeral. She loved Peter. Besides, when she found out Pete was dead… it would destroy her. His conscience came through for one split second, saying _don't hurt Gwen like Pete hurt you. _But whether it was the gases or just his hatred taking control of his brain, he flicked away the thought as quick as it came.

The Black Cat crept into the warehouse.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," said Harry, still with the programmed voice.

"And miss a great opportunity to get back at the web-headed freak?" She chuckled. "Yeah right. So what's your plot?"

Harry grinned. She liked this mischievous side of Felicia. "You'll lure Spiderman to this exact place and pretend to be on his side. At the last minute, you'll knock him out. You'll place this gun to his head," Harry pulled one of his father's old guns he stole from his underground laboratory.

She nodded slowly.

"And then, you'll shoot," he finished casually.

She looked up at him with her large green eyes and gulped. "Shoot?"

"Yeah," he said casually, then lifted the gun at the wall and shot. "Just like that. Except at his head, of course."

Felicia flinched at the sound of the gunshot. "I didn't sign up to kill anyone. Even if Spiderman's a complete and utter jerk, I can't kill him…"

Harry felt put out, then became angry. "Have you forgotten? He left your dad at the prison. He foiled your plans to save him. You had one shot at saving your dad, and he ruined it. Now you can get payback! Come on, Felicia, you know you want to." He held out the gun to her.

She shook her head. "What good will killing him do me?"

Harry shrugged. "Fine. What if I made you an offer?"

She crossed her arms. "I'm listening."

"Kill him. And I'll get your father out of the prison."

Felicia's eyes widened, then she realized what she was about to agree to and shook her head again. "No. I am _not_ going to kill anyone."

"Fine," Harry said. "Then I'll just have to threaten you. Kill Spiderman or I'll kill your father."

She gasped. "But. Please! Anything else!" But she knew complaining was useless.

Now Felicia was angry, not to mention upset; she's never felt so helpless in her life. She knew what the Green Goblin was capable of. She had no choice but to kill Spiderman.

Peter tried Gwen's cell to make sure she was okay but it kept going her voicemail, which concerned him greatly.

"Hey Gwen. It's me again. Just calling to see if you're doing okay. I'll – uh – see you at school? Maybe? Hopefully? Gwen, we really need to talk about – things."

He walked to school. Gwen was sitting at a bench looking over her Biology homework. Peter was both relieved and confused. Was Gwen avoiding him?

"Hey!" He called out to her.

She turned to him and slightly smiled and waved, then looked back down at her homework.

He sat down on the bench next to her. "What's wrong?"

She gave him the look. And it wasn't the look that made him have the urge to giggle; it was an angry and serious look. A look he didn't like on Gwen's face.

"Okay. The silent treatment. What did I do this time Miss Stacy?"

She shook her head.

"What? You aren't even going to tell me?"

She looked him in the eyes. "Figure it out Pete. You kissed her. And just the other day you talked to me about wanting to be with me more than anything," she said as she stuffed her Biology textbook and homework into her bag. "I told you I've been in love with you since the 7th grade… I want to know that once we can date the feelings are mutual. What I'm trying to say is that – I'm starting to rethink you and me dating… Maybe it's better if we just lay down that thought for a bit."

_Oh man_, Peter thought. _I blew it_. But it wasn't like _he_ kissed Felicia. She kissed _him_. But he _did_ kiss her back… He made a terrible mistake.

"Oh man, Gwen. I – I am so, so, so sorry. It's just – I mean." He couldn't come up with an excuse for this one. He and Felicia made out. It was as simple as that.

Gwen picked up her bag and stood up. "I'll see you in Biology."

She left. Peter felt dreadful. _How could I be so stupid?_ He kept asking himself.

Then, as if on cue, Felicia came up to him.

"Hey, Peter."

He subconsciously nodded to acknowledge her.

"You okay?"

He sighed. "I guess. What about you Bla – Felicia?"

She narrowed her eyes but sighed. "I'm okay. That was _some_ kiss."

"Uh yeah… well, we better not be late for class," Peter said, to change the subject.

"The bell hasn't even rung."

"I like to be early."

"Okay…"

And the rest of the day went on and on and on. It was as endless as an abyss. Little did Pete know that it wasn't even half over when the last bell rung. It had just begun.

After Pre-Cal ended, Felicia followed Peter again. "Wait! Peter! You wanna hang out?"

Peter turned to see Felicia with her hair in a high ponytail. "Uh. Not today. I have to go. Can we catch up later? I have to talk to Gwen."

"Oh, _her_," she said, almost sounding put out.

"What?" Pete said, confused.

"You like her, don't you?"

He looked at Felicia. "I'm sorry… I know. We kissed. And it was great! Don't get me wrong but –"

Felicia shook her head. "No, I completely understand. I mean, it's only been a day. We still have a whole school year and a half." She winked, and then walked away.

Peter sighed, thinking _wow she's hot_, then remembering he had to talk with Gwen. He needed to tell her _everything_. Then maybe she would be safer. Or not… But if he told her, before telling anyone else, maybe she'd see that he trusts her more than anyone. Peter felt a bit nervous; he'd never told anyone; the only person who knew was Eddie Brock, but he hadn't seen him since the whole Venom experience.

He dialed Gwen's cell once again and this time she picked up.

"Hey Pete."

"Hey, you wanna go to the Silver Spoon and talk?"

Gwen took a little bit to answer. "Just you and me?"

He nodded, and then realized he was on his phone. "Yeah! I mean, yes. Um, how about at 5 PM?"

"Okay," Gwen said. "See you there."

"Bye."

Peter was on his way to the Silver Spoon, and then heard a scream in an alley. _Aw, great!_ He thought as he checked his watch. It said 4:45 PM on it so he figured he had time. He hid behind a dumpster and put on his web-shooters and mask.

He swung over to see a man with a purse and another with a stranglehold on a brown-haired woman who seemed to be the owner of that purse.

"You guys? Really? I _don't_ have time for this," Peter said, shooting a web from one pole to another making a net. He shot webs at both men and flung them into it like shooting a basketball. "Slam dunk!" He joked.

He took the purse that one of the men dropped and handed it to the woman who said, "Thank you, Spiderman!"

Pete took off as quickly as he got there. He checked his watch which now said 4:55. _Okay,_ he thought, _I can make it if I swing over there_.

He swung through the city. He stopped for a minute and then, just as he was about to shoot another web, a familiar voice spoke.

"I was wondering when you'd swing by here again."

Behind him was Felicia in her Black Cat suit.

Surprised, he hesitated to answer. "Black Cat. Haven't seen you in a while."

She slowly crawled over to him and lifted his mask to his nose and kissed him – on the lips – again.

Peter was absolutely shocked. Did she know his true identity? Only yesterday, she said she hated Spiderman…

He pulled away. "Aren't you angry though? About that whole prison incident?"

She laughed. "I can save my dad any day Spidey. Besides, you make my kitty senses pur."

She said putting her hand on his chest and kissing him again. _What is going on?_ Pete thought. _I demand an explanation immediately!_

But what could he do but kiss her desirable lips back? His spidey-senses were going wild. But he didn't know that it wasn't because of them kissing but because of what she was about to do. They kissed and kissed and Peter forgot all about his date or lack thereof with Gwen. Felicia swiftly took a brick she earlier laid down behind and hit Spiderman's head with it. He was stunned and definitely wasn't expecting it and at the snap of a finger he was out cold.

Peter blinked about six times before actually coming back to reality. Then he remembered everything. First he remembered Gwen, then the Black Cat, and then complete and utter darkness, not to mention anger. He looked around the room he was in and realized it was that same warehouse he found M.J. in. He realized his hands were tied to the arms of the chair he was sitting in, his body was tied in a tight rope to the chair and his feet were tied as well.

Felicia looked at the revolver. She kept saying it would be quick and painless but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She at least needed to know who she was killing. She looked at Spiderman and realized he was regaining consciousness.

He turned to look at her. "What do you want from me?"

She sighed. "It's not what I want from you… It's what my boss wants from me."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, and then realized she was holding a gun. "Wait! Felicia don't!"

"I'm not going to. Not yet. How'd you know my name, anyway?" She asked, trying to keep a level voice to not show weakness.

"I – uh – heard your father call you that," he replied nervously. He had to figure a way out of this. This couldn't be the way he died.

Upon hearing him say that, Felicia remembered why she had to kill him: to save her father's life. She took the handgun tersely and shakily pointed it at Spiderman's head.

"I'm sorry," she said a tear welling up in her left eye. She pulled his mask off and was just about to pull the trigger when she saw who it was. The gun slipped out of her hand, which had gone cold, and the whole world seemed to turn upside down as she fell to the floor. The big brown eyes were unmistakable… It was him. It was _Peter Parker_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Message to the readers: Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been super busy with school and such, but I'm back to share Chapter 6 of The Return of the Goblin to all of you! Thanks for reading! **

Chapter 6

"P-P-Pete? No… what? Wait… How?" Felicia stammered, unable to fit her words together.

Peter was speechless as well and couldn't get any words out at all.

"_You're_ Spiderman? I don't – I don't understand…"

Peter just nodded.

Then Felicia unexpectedly laughed. "Constantly I've wondered who you are, only to find out that you're just an average kid in high school."

Peter was a little offended. "Did you expect someone more impressive?"

Felicia looked into his deep brown eyes. "I expected someone older and," she looked him up and down, "muscular."

"So are you still going to kill me or are you going to tie me free and let me go?" Peter asked, hoping for the latter.

Her eyes drifted to the gun on the floor, turned a bit worried for a millisecond, and then turned upset. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you go. I _have_ to kill you." She picked up the gun, leveling it to his head.

"Felicia it's okay," he said trying to keep his voice steady. "You don't _have t_o kill me. Just tell me what's going on. Why do you need to kill me so badly?"

"I made a deal with the devil," she said, bitterly.

"What kind of deal?" asked Peter, uneasily.

Felicia shook her head. "If I kill you, then my dad stays alive."

_Kill,_ Pete thought. _Who wants to kill me?_ Then he realized how stupid the thought was considering tons of people wanted to kill him. He asked. "Who is this guy that threatened you?"

"The Green Goblin."

Peter's eyes widened. "The – the _what_?" He asked, making sure he hadn't misheard.

"Green Goblin," she said again.

He shook his head. "No, he's – he's dead. That's impossible."

"Oh yeah. Didn't you kill him? Your best friend's dad… That's kinda brutal."

"Felicia, _listen_ to me. Who is this man? Describe him as well as you can."

She shook her head in attempt to remember and lowered the gun making Peter feel a little relief. "I don't know. His voice was computer generated and he had on the disguise; _although_, the costume was a little big on him. Maybe he was young? Or short? All I know is that he said he was the 'new' Green Goblin."

_He must be the man who keeps on intimidating me_, Peter thought. "What did he say to you other than that?"

"Nothing really. He knew my secret identity which was kind of weird and disconcerting though."

Peter nodded. "Felicia, I can help you. I don't forgive your father and I never will, but I won't let him be killed by the Green Goblin."

"Realy?" Felicia's eyes lit up.

"Yes. I'll help you; just be careful and don't trust _anyone_."

Felicia laughed bitterly and muttered, "I never have," as she untied the knotted ropes around Peter's body, hands and feet.

Peter opened his eyes and for a moment felt peaceful lying in his bed on a sunny Saturday morning. Then reality set in and he remembered everything. The first thing he remembered was Gwen. The date (or lack thereof). He didn't go. He promised her that he was going and he didn't. She was already angry at him and this would make it even worse. The sadness of it all was that she had _no_ idea. Peter could've died last night and no one would have ever known he was Spiderman, not even his best friend.

He had a bad feeling about his next conversation with her. Not to mention he had to keep Felicia's dad safe… and Felicia and Aunt May and M.J. and Gwen and Harry and _all _of New York. So much was at stake and Pete was overwhelmed by all of it. He hardly had time to breathe let alone do his homework. And how could he fulfill his duty as Spiderman when he was trying so hard to be Peter Parker?

He got out his cell phone and dialed Gwen which was now becoming a habit for him.

"Hello?" Gwen said, sounding annoyed.

"Uh, hi Gwen. It's me, Pete. Look, I am so – "

"Save it Peter. I've heard it time after time and it's getting old. I don't know why you asked me out if you weren't even going to come. Haven't you hurt my pride enough after making out with Felicia? I mean, I'm not surprised. Just one time, _one_ time I'd like you to have a good excuse for me. What was it? And don't for one second think I'm going to believe you if you say the Daily Bugle."

Peter shook his head. If only he _could_ tell her. But he knew it would make matters worse. The Green Goblin would be furious when he found out Peter wasn't dead. And he'd head for Gwen first, no doubt. M.J.'s capturing was just a threat. Gwen would be the real thing.

"I – can't tell you," Pete sighed sadly.

Pete could hear her shake her head angrily.

"Wait! Gwen, listen: it's so hard to explain. I would tell you but it's so complicated. You have no idea how much I want to tell you."

"Then tell me. I have all day," Gwen challenged.

Peter sighed. "Look, can we meet?"

"No Pete. We've been down this road way too many times. And you aren't on the end of that road. EVER."

The home phone started ringing obnoxiously.

"Peter? Could you get that? I'm in the restroom!" Aunt May yelled from downstairs.

Pete rolled his eyes. "One sec Aunt May!"

"Let me guess: you need to go. Pete, tell me what was so important that you couldn't come next time you see me."

"Okay, bye."

He hung up and picked up the phone. On the other end was Felicia's voice.

"Peter! Pete, is that you?" She screamed, sounding like a – well, a teenage girl.

"Yes. Is everything okay?"

An all-too familiar cackle crept into his ear as he waited for her answer. The Green Goblin. He should've seen this coming! "Hahaha! Peter Parker! Wants to save his little princess? Well too bad! Gwen Stacy is next, arachnid. And let me tell you, when I'm done with her and the rest of your loved ones there won't be another person to save. And you'll be all alone! Just like you were when your parents died!"

_How did he know about that?_ Peter thought. _This guy is getting a little too close for comfort._

Peter's anger burst out. "You will _never_ get away with this! Whoever you are, I don't care. You are _insane_, and if you even merely tap one of my friends on the shoulder, they won't need saving, you will!"

The Green Goblin laughed. "Too bad you didn't let Felicia kill you. It would've been so much easier for both of us."

On that note, Peter was furious. "Where is she?" He spat into the phone.

"Same place as usual spidey."

Peter hung up the phone immediately, put on his Spiderman suit and crept out of his window.

Harry slapped Felicia over and over. Felicia took it although she felt near tears. But she couldn't cry. She _never_ cries. Now her father was a dead man. Spiderman couldn't win this battle and neither could she. It was the first villain she had ever felt powerless against.

"You were supposed to _kill_ him, you idiot!" The Green Goblin punched her, making her mouth bleed.

She spat her blood out at him, but he didn't flinch. He took off his mask and voice changer and placed them on a table beside her chair which kept her captive. She looked at his hair: brownish red and curly. He looked at her, fury mixed with craze in his grayish eyes. He looked a lot like… she gasped. That kid – from school… One of Peter's best friends. Harry. _This week's full of surprises_, she thought.

"So why do you hate Peter so much?"

Harry gave her a look that said _really you're asking me this? _ "He kind of killed my dad. I mean, you should understand. He _did_ make you leave your father at that prison after you'd gone through so much to save him."

"Harry, he's your best friend."

"He _was_. But now he's a traitor. He could've helped my dad but he didn't. He didn't even try," Harry said his voice a little shaky and his eyes a little watery.

Felicia felt bad for him. She pitied this poor guy. He must feel so abandoned, so betrayed. Why _did_ Peter let his father die? He didn't have to… Then she got angry; not from the slaps or about the fact that her father might die but because of Peter. None of this would've happened if he had just tried to help Harry's dad. Too many mixed emotions were swimming around in her mind. All of this confused her and she had been through so much in the past years and especially in the past few days. She came here to be normal. To refrain from all of the crimes she commits. And look where that had gotten her. Now she was just in big trouble. And she had no way to untie the tight ropes on her hands, in more ways than one.

It was a trap. When Peter got to the warehouse, Harry would kill him and then it would all be over. And Felicia could return to her somewhat normal life… where the Green Goblin would probably murder her father. And Peter would be dead. And there would be no more Spiderman to save all the innocent people of New York. The whole world would be chaotic if he died. Felicia shook her head trying to shake out the guilt she was feeling even before this terrible thing would happen and even though it wouldn't be her fault. But the voice inside her head was right. If Pete died, New York would die with him. They _need_ Spiderman. And she needed to help him.

Harry put back on his mask and voice changer sat down and waited for Peter to walk in, with his gun in hand, along with snipers around the whole warehouse that would be ready to kill him when he appeared. Felicia drew in a deep breath and hoped that Peter would use those spidey senses of his.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter stealthily crept into the dark room yet again. Once he was fully inside, his spidey senses tingled like crazy and just as he saw Felicia out of the corner of his eye, tied up in a chair, he heard gun shots all around him. Before he had a chance to react mentally, he involuntarily bounced up to the ceiling. He looked below him and 8 bullets collided beneath him.

He heard clapping from the other side of the room and then a laugh echoed off the walls of the creepy warehouse.

"Well done, Peter. That was quite a show," a voice said. But it wasn't the voice Pete was expecting. It was a lot more normal and a lot more unsettling and a lot more like… Harry's voice…

"H-harry?" Peter stammered, turning his head to where he heard the voice. But it wasn't Harry. It was the Green Goblin. But underneath that mask, it had to be Harry. Peter knew that voice anywhere.

But why? Why was his best friend trying to kill him? And how did he know who Pete was? He tried to come up with plausible explanations for his friend's sudden hatred towards him, but before he could add two and two together he heard a whimper from the other side of the warehouse where the Black Cat was sitting.

His head swiveled to her as he jumped back to the floor. He saw the Green Goblin – he couldn't bring himself to call him Harry – with a gun to Felicia's forehead.

Her green eyes were full of fear and Peter was stunned. Never before have he seen her so scared. It made him scared…

"So _pest_, do you want me to kill her or maybe even Gwen first?"

"Harry! Don't do it! Whatever you're about to do you'll regret it for the rest of your life!"

"Ha! You know best of all Pete! What was it like? Killing my father, watching him take his last few breaths, soaking in his fear with your awful pride!"

Peter angrily snapped back at him. "He put that on himself, Harry! I didn't kill him!"

He took his mask off not feeling the need to keep it on. "Look at what you're doing! This isn't you! My uncle once said 'with great pow-"

"I don't care about your stupid uncle! Don't try to talk me out of this. First I'm killing her, then I'm killing Gwen right in front of you so you can feel the pain I felt!"

"I've felt the pain before. More than once, you know that-"

Tears came to Harry's eyes, and then he lashed out at Peter. "Then why'd you kill him?"

Peter shook his head. "What can I say that will make you understand that I didn't kill him? We're best friends; we've been best friends for almost forever… And killing Gwen? You love her. We both do. She's our best friend. She's your girlfriend from crying out loud!"

Harry pulled the gun away from Felicia's head and looked at the ground sadly He pulled off his mask, then suddenly snapped at Peter. "NO! I know that she's only dating me because she feels sorry for me! Once I get over my dad's death, she'll dump me for you. Don't think I haven't seen the way you guys look at each other."

"I admit, I like her and maybe she likes me," he replied, noticing Harry's fist were clenched around the gun and his mask. "But she likes you too and-"

"God, Pete! This isn't even about her! It's about my dad and you let him die! You didn't even list a finger to help!" He put the gun up at Felicia and shot her.

**Letter to the readers: Hey! Sorry that this chapter is so short but I'm a sucker for cliff-hangers… The next chapter will be up soon enough. I hope you like it Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Letter from the author: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! A really great story for the new series Ultimate Spiderman is out by CynderFanForever. It is called Tiger Rescue. ****Happy reading! Hope you like it.**

Peter stood motionless, staring at the gun in Harry's hand. His eyes drifted slowly to Felicia who sat there breathing heavily.

"NO!" screamed Pete, as he rushed to her.

The bullet was lodged in her chest and blood was pouring out.

Harry looked at his gun in shock. He dropped it and stumbled over. What had he done? His eyes were full of terror and fear of himself. He was a monster… He shot an innocent girl.

Felicia's eyes were wide behind her purple mask. She felt her life slipping away. Peter took tape off her mouth.

"Pete," she gasped. "Keep my dad safe. Please. I know you hate him, but please don't let him get killed," she gulped.

"Felicia, you're going to be fine. Stick with me," Peter said, looking at her with intensity.

Harry got up from where he was and ran out of the warehouse.

Peter watched him go but at this point he didn't care. He put on his mask, untied the ropes on Felicia's hands and feet, took Felicia in his arms, and swung away.

Spiderman quickly arrived at the hospital with Felicia now unconscious. He walked in with her and everything felt surreal as the doctors immediately took her away. He thanked them blankly and couldn't even remember swinging back home.

He changed into his clothes but his mind was in a completely different place. All he could think about was Gwen. Felicia was shot so easily and he couldn't keep from thinking: what if Harry did the same thing to Gwen? Peter couldn't live without her. He was just beginning to realize how much she means to him. He shook his head to himself thinking the one he should really be worrying about is Felicia, considering how dangerously close the bullet looked to her heart. She could die and all he could really think about was losing Gwen.

That moment when Harry shot Felicia… Peter couldn't erase it from his mind. What if Felicia dies? He'd never forgive himself.

And Harry. Harry his best buddy. Harry his trustworthy pal. Harry one of his first and only friends…

It was crazy. All of this. The bug bite, the secrets, Mr. Osborn's death. It felt like only yesterday Peter had acquired his powers. This was happening so fast; Harry and Pete went from friends to foes in a matter of seconds. He looked out his window at the sky thinking about how, ever since he started saving the world, the world had been crashing back down on him. He had to lie to his family and friends, he was blamed for bad things that happen, he was accused by his best friend for killing his father, Felicia might die, his other friends and Aunt May are all in danger; _everything_. And the more he thought about it, the more messed up his life sounded. He wondered if the world would be better off if he just backed off. But he couldn't give up; not now, not when his friends and family needed him most.

Peter drove to the hospital with flowers and blood-shot eyes. He was tired, sad, and most of all: angry. He couldn't seem to grasp the idea that his actual best friend had turned against him. How could he? And that crazy gleam in Harry's eyes; he looked so… crazy and evil.

Pete asked to see how Felicia was and the nurse said she came out of surgery a few hours ago, and guided him to her room at #314. Felicia was on a bed looking exhausted and in pain. He closed the door behind him.

"Pete? Is that you?" She said weakly, starting to rise but giving up half-way.

"Felicia. I'm so sorry…" Pete said with sad eyes.

She shook her head. "Don't be. You tried your best to help me."

"Then obviously my best isn't good enough…"

"It's okay. Just do two favors for me. Protect my father. And kill that _jerk_ that shot me."

Peter looked like he was in pain. How could he kill his best friend?

"Felicia, he is – _was_ my best friend. I could never –"

"So what? You killed his father; I thought you'd be willing to kill him after he tried to kill me."

"I didn't kill his father. I swear. Look, I know Harry is acting evil, but he has good inside of him. I know he does. After he shot you, he seemed to have a realization that he wasn't being himself. Maybe I can get him back to the good side by – "

"By what? Tying him in a chair, giving him a lecture on being a good-doer and making him listen to lullabies from his childhood? Pete, he's turned evil, whether you like it or not, and someone _has_ to stop him. And if you don't, nobody will."

Peter sighed heavily. Felicia had a point but he knew killing couldn't be the answer but what else could he do? He desperately needed advice. But he never exactly had the chance to get a teacher for Superhero 101.

"I'll protect you and your father at all costs. Just, don't leave the hospital. You're safe here."

She smiled but there was hurt in it. "I hope so. Be safe."

He nodded and exited the room. He was just about to walk out the hospital doors when he heard fast beeps and an overhead speaker came on saying: "Code Blue Room 314."

Peter shook his head. Felicia's room? Just two minutes ago she seemed perfectly fine. Nurses and doctors rushed into Felicia's room and Peter ran to the window. He peered into her room as the EMT frantically got out the defibrillators and shouted, "Clear!" pressing them down on Felicia. Pete almost started crying, seeing her like this. She was so strong and yet here she was, weak and fighting for her life.

_That's it,_ he thought. At all costs he would protect his friends and family, and if he had to, he _would_ kill Harry.

Harry sat in his father's laboratory, staring down at the mask. How could he live with himself? Was Felicia dead now? Now he had seriously declared war with Peter Parker who was once his best friend and the only one he thought he could trust.

He felt like a monster. He didn't even know he was capable of such horrid things. That look in her eyes when he shot her. That terror. That fear. That sad sad sorrow. Why did it fill him with so much joy? He had done such an awful deed. Why was he happy? And another unexpected emotion was pride. It was so sinister but something inside of him made him feel like his father would be proud too. Maybe it was the Gobulin Green fumes talking but he didn't care. In a way, he felt like he was almost bonding with his dad; more than he would've when his father was alive... He felt stronger and better than ever now. And for some reason, he had this uncontrollable desire to kill everyone Peter loved. The thought came from out of nowhere and the more he thought about the idea, the more he liked it. He would start with Felicia if she wasn't dead already, then Mary Jane, then Aunt May, and last but not least: Gwen. And in the end, Peter would have to live with the guilt and sadness of losing everyone he cared about. Harry's plan seemed horribly perfect and scarily evil. But even then, a voice inside his head was telling him that he shouldn't kill innocent people. It wasn't their fault that Peter killed his dad.

But Harry pushed that thought aside quickly. He needed to make Peter suffer. And that was the only way to truly make him pay for what he did. Harry was now beyond determined to ruin Peter Parker's life no matter what the consequences.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter held his head in his hands. He had been waiting for what seemed like an hour but was really five minutes. Felicia was still struggling and for some reason, he felt like it was all his fault. He was waiting for the "okay" from the doctor, but they were still in her room, trying to revive her.

Peter couldn't take this. Not now. Not ever. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Gwen. He didn't know what he would say… Be safe? Don't go down dark alleys? But those were the usual pieces of advice people gave for anywhere in New York.

"Hello?" Gwen's sweet voice said.

"Hey-uh-hi Gwen," Peter replied trying to conjure up something to say in his mind. "Um, are you at home?"

She laughed a little. "I'm guessing this is you, Pete. Yes, of course I'm at home. You _did_ call the house phone," she said, sounding a lot less angry than last time they spoke.

"You aren't mad?" Peter asked confused.

She sighed. "I can't stay mad at you forever. Besides, you never show up for anything. Why should I be surprised if you don't show up to something you promised to be at?"

Pete bit his lip. "I'm sorry. I really am. I just – I need you to promise me something. You need to promise me that you'll stay home and be safe. Lock all the doors and don't let anyone in your house. Even if it's one of your closest friends. Scratch that last one; _especially_ if it's one of your closest friends."

She laughed a little. "Okay."

"I'm _serious_ Gwen. Please be careful."

This made Gwen a little uneasy. "What's wrong Peter? Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just be smart and safe. I'll tell you everything later, okay?"

"Everything?" She said, not convinced.

"Just be careful," he pleaded.

"Okay Pete…" She said, confused.

"Okay, bye Gwen."

"Bye," Gwen said, but Peter hung up too quick for her to even finish the one-syllable word.

_What's up with him?_ She thought as she walked to the front door which was already locked. Through the door's window, she saw a dark figure. The doorbell rang.

Gwen froze.

The doorbell rang two more times, then the figure knocked on the door. Timeless minutes passed by, yet the person stayed there. The person peeked in with gray eyes. It was Harry.

Her hand gripped the phone she was still holding tightly. Peter said to especially not let close friends in. Did he mean Harry?

She was in just the right spot so that Harry couldn't see her. He rattled the doorknob. Gwen bit her nails. Why did he want to come into her house?

She punched Peter's phone number into the phone, praying for him to answer.

"Hello? Who is this?" Peter asked urgently.

"Pete – Pete, he's here. He's _here_," she whispered, scared out of her mind.

Why was she so scared? She never could figure it out. Woman's intuition, maybe?

"Harry? I'll be there! _Don't_ let him know you're there!"

Gwen nodded then realized Peter couldn't see her. "Okay. Pete, what does he want?"

"I – I don't know. I'm on my way," Peter said, as he ran down an alley taking his clothes off, revealing his suit and putting his mask on. He swung to Gwen's house.

Harry turned the knob like the door had been open the whole time. How'd he do that? Gwen thought, anxiously, her heart beating wildly.

"Gwen?" Harry called out. His voice was innocent but something in it sounded weird. Gwen couldn't place it though. As he got deeper in the house, she slowly walked into the kitchen shivering. She heard his footsteps fading up the stairs. She let out a huge sigh, leaning on the kitchen counter, knocking over a glass of water that landed on the floor with a loud _crack_!

She gasped and hurried out the house through the front door. Her heart was racing as she looked behind her to make sure she wasn't being chased. She ran smack into someone. She turned her head to see Harry with a huge grin on his face as he clutched both of her wrists, with incredible strength.

"Where are you going Gwen?" He asked, a crazy gleam in his eyes.

She kicked him in the shin and he let go of her reaching down at his leg in pain.

"You're going to regret that!" He ran to her quickly, and put his arm around her waist and a hand over her mouth. She struggled helplessly. When she thought all hope was lost, a friendly neighborhood spider swung right onto Harry.

They fought all around Gwen's front yard throwing punches, kicking, wrestling.

"You can't win this fight! You know you can't!" Harry yelled at Spiderman. "I'm stronger!" Kick. "Faster!" Punch. "And more agile than ever!" Jab.

"Then kill me! Leave these innocent people alone. How many people have to get hurt before you realize the evil inside of you?"

Harry laughed. "You don't understand my logic. I'm killing everyone but you! So you'll have to live with the overwhelming pain of guilt."

Harry then took a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Gwen. Her eyes crossed as she looked at the gun, shocked and fear-stricken.

"Harry, you aren't thinking clearly!" Gwen screamed.

"Oh – but that's where you're wrong. I haven't been thinking clearly for months but now I can see everything crystal clear. The way you look at each other. It's _sick_," Harry said disgustedly.

"Me and Pete? What does this have to do with us?"

Harry snickered. "You still don't know? He's never told you his secret? How tragic! And now you won't even know why you had to die," Harry mocked with fake sympathy. He abruptly pulled the trigger and shot.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Peter ran as fast as he could without a second thought and knocked Gwen over. The bullet whizzed past Peter's head, inches from penetrating his skin.

He shot a web onto a house, swung onto the top and sprinted from house to house, carrying Gwen safely in his arms. Gwen breathed heavily recovering from the near-death experience. She looked up, down and around as Spiderman swung around New York City. They got to a tall building and he stopped to take a break. _This should be safe from Harry_, he thought.

He was breathing heavily as well, not from all the running and jumping but from the horrid feeling he almost lost Gwen.

"I'm so sorry," he gulped.

"Why? Why are you sorry? You saved my life," Gwen asked curiously, looking at him with big blue eyes.

Peter curled Gwen's blonde hair behind her ear as she stared at him, confused.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He sighed. Should he tell her? It would change everything… Although, he had pondered over telling her for some time.

He started, "I – "

Then she did something both unexpected and wonderful. She pulled his mask up. He touched her hand to stop her halfway.

She put her lips to his and they kissed. Peter wished that this moment could last forever. After a few minutes, Gwen pulled away and looked inquisitively at Spiderman, she put her hand back on his mask and started to lift it the rest of the way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Message to the readers: Sorry for the delay! I wrote it all down and didn't want to take the time to type it up. Anyway, I've finally typed it up. Hope you like it! Also, check out CynderFanForever's fanfiction: Ultimate Spiderman: Tiger Rescue. He's an amazing writer and has given me a lot of great feedback and I wanna than him for that. Anyway, here's Chapter 10. Enjoy. :)**

Gwen started to slowly remove Spiderman's mask. Oddly enough, she was a little nervous. What if he turned out to be an old man? Or some idiot jock? She pulled the mask off briskly with her eyes closed. She opened them quickly but when she opened them back up, he was gone.

"Spiderman?" She called out, confused and a bit disappointed.

Pete's heart knocked against his chest, a hand over his mouth. Not his own hand though. It was none other than the Green Goblin, full costume and everything, even the hovercraft. They were right next to the building but in a place where Gwen wouldn't see them. Peter struggled against his grip and feverishly tried to break free but he couldn't. Harry hadn't been lying earlier; he _was_ stronger than ever.

Even though Pete couldn't see his face, he knew he was grinning under that ugly green mask of his father. Harry stuck a needle in Peter's neck and everything went black.

Gwen sighed. Maybe she would find out who Spiderman was someday but if he didn't trust a teenage girl with his secret, she understood and respected him. She wondered what happened to Peter; with everything that had happened, she'd completely forgotten he said he would come and keep her safe. But he hadn't come to the rescue; it was Spiderman who saved her. Of course, Peter wouldn't be able to get there in twice the time that Spiderman did.

But there was one thing that was bothering Gwen more than anything: What did Harry mean when he talked about Peter not telling her his secret? It was obvious he had one but did _Harry_ know what it was? And why was he talking to Spiderman like he knew him so well? Gwen's head churned with a million questions. The two biggest being: _What is Pete's secret?_ and _Who is Spiderman?_

She sat down on the roof, her head aching with the overwhelming amount of inquiries she had. She heard a quiet step behind her and automatically swiveled her head to the source of the noise. She had to blink a few times to see a dark, tall, muscular man with a pumpkin covering his head, just a few feet from her. She gasped, got up, and started running as he came after her. She turned her head forward, then opened her mouth wide and screamed at the top of her lungs as she abruptly stopped sprinting just soon enough so that she didn't plummet down from the 20-story building.

The man came up from behind her, without much effort, and put a towel with chloroform to her mouth. She passed out immediately.

Peter opened his eyes slowly but everything around him was a big blur. His hair was a mess and he felt like he had hit himself on his head at least 50 times. He squirmed around on a chair, only to realize that his limbs were weak as hell and his hands, waist, legs and feet were tied with ropes. He tried to pull his hands from the arms of the chair but his effort was useless; he couldn't free his hands from the ropes. What was wrong with him? It was like he lost everything he had gained from the spider bite.

A blurry figure stepped in his line of sight – or lack thereof. He was smirking but Peter couldn't see that even if he squinted.

Harry cackled like a witch. "I've never seen you so helpless Spiderman. I guess that serum really does affect _pests_."

"H-Haarry –" Peter said, barely able to say a single syllable as if he were drunk. "Why are you – w-why are yoou –" Peter's voice trailed off and his head dropped and he started to sleep again.

Harry slapped him to wake him up. Peter looked up with a contorted face.

Harry snickered. "It makes you weak _and_ unable to talk? Well, this'll be a bit more interesting."

"Whaaa – "

"Spiderman? Spiderman? Peter? Dad? Anyone?" A girl shrieked.

"G-G – " Pete tried to say.

"That's right Peter. It's Gwen. But don't even bother to talk to her. She can't hear you. This is being taped live from a warehouse. She is blindfolded and being tortured as we speak!"

Peter's blind eyes widened. "D-D-D-Don't lay a handonn–" His voice trailed off again.

"Oh, don't worry Pete. There's always Felicia."

Pete heard a click and then another girl started to cry out in a bone-chilling voice. "Peter? Peter please! Don't let him kill me," she cried.

Felicia? Crying? That never happened.

"Then there's Mary Jane," Harry added.

Another click. "What the hell is going on? Who are you people? Get your hand _off_ me!"

"Oh and let's not forget – "

Another click. But this one was different. All Pete could make out were sounds of sizzling and pots being moved.

"Uhhh – " Peter started to say.

"Oh yeah. I made it special for your Aunt May. There's a bomb planted in her house."

Pete started to sob. "Pl-Pleease, Harry. Pleeease, p-please don't kill."

"Oh, don't cry. I've actually made it easy on you. I'm not going to kill _everyone_ all at once. I'm going to let you choose what order you'd like me to kill them in."

Pete tried to think of who he would tell Harry to kill first then realized the drug was making him so drowsy he lost all reason for a few minutes. "Jesus Christ! Harry, th-this isn't a g-game!" shouted Peter, who was now starting to talk as well as see better.

"_No_, it's not. It's a lesson, Peter. For killing my dad. Now choose wisely and quickly before I kill them all simultaneously!"

Peter tried to pull his hands off the chair but still couldn't muster up enough strength. This was it… Everyone he loved would die and it was his entire fault… Some voice in his head said not to give up but another voice said it was over.

"Harry, kill me, not them! Please!" he begged, making out a walky-talky and a screen behind Harry with Aunt May cooking, looking so innocent and so oblivious to her fate.

"Spiderman doesn't want to come out to play?" Harry crowed in a blood-curdling voice, sounding so much like his father, it was scary. "It's too _late_, Peter. Can't you see that? Just by the press of this button and the word _kill_, I can kill them."

Peter wiped a tear away with his shoulder. "Come on Harry. I'm at my weakest. Kill me right here, right now. And don't harm anyone else."

A voice in Pete's head cried out _NO!_ then Peter asked the voice in his mind if it had any other ideas.

Harry laughed. "But that would be so _easy_. I would much rather see you bawl your eyes out after all of your losses."

Peter couldn't conjure up any plans. His strength and flexibility were gone. He looked around the room for an idea but nothing he saw inspired him. His eyes drifted to his right hand and he wanted to slap himself. His web-shooters! He didn't need his powers to use those! He spotted a knife and some of the stuff he was injected with, as well as a syringe. All he had to do was aim right at the walky-talky in Harry's hand to prevent him from using it. At least for the time being.

"Tell me why. Why are you doing this Harry?" Peter had a plan; he just had to distract Harry in order to put in motion.

"To make your life miserable! You don't deserve all of the love people give you. You don't deserve happiness – " Harry started rambling on and on, pacing around the room. Now was the perfect opportunity to get the walky-talky in a web.

He aimed his right hand at Harry's hand and shot at it and somehow – thank the Lord – the web wrapped up the walky-talky and sent it flying through the air and onto the wall. He aimed another at Harry's face and shot.

"Ew! What the hell is this stuff?" Harry yelled, trying to pull it off his face.

Peter didn't quip as he usually did with his villains. He shot a web at the desk, got hold of the knife and pulled it to him. Soaked with sweat, he started cutting through the ropes frantically as Harry struggled to get the goop out of his face. Pete cut a bit of his skin with the blade by accident and cursed as he started to bleed, but at this point, the pain was the last thing on his list of relevance. He cut the rest of the ropes off as quickly as possible and made a bee-line for the serum. He grabbed it, his feeble hands shaking wildly, opened the vial and poured it into the syringe.

He used all of his strength and will power to sprint to Harry and inject him. Once he put the liquid in Harry's body, his legs gave out underneath him and both of them fell unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Soooo sorry for the delay! I can't believe it's been almost four months since my last chapter! ... Well, here is the 11th chapter of Return of the Goblin! Haha, hope y'all won't have to reread the first 10 chapters because you forgot what happened... Actually, I guess I could give you a re-cap like they do in TV shows. Oh btw, you should skip the recap if you remember everything. Unless you want to read it. That'd be cool with me. Don't worry. This recap is up here because it's been so long. It won't be on any other chapters. That would be WAY to much crap to write.**

_**Previously on Spectacular Spiderman Season 3…**_

**Chapter 1: Harry found out that Peter is Spiderman.**

**Chapter 2: Harry started to dose himself with Gobulin Green (again) to become the Green Goblin, captures Pete and warns him of the things he might do to his loved ones.**

**Chapter 3: Harry holds M. J. captive and Spidey saves her. Harry later devises a plan to use the Black Cat to be his side kick.**

**Chapter 4: Felicia started going to M^3 High School. Peter figures out she is the Black Cat. Felicia and Peter made out. This upsets Gwen. Harry figures out who Felicia is, calls her later, and enlists her to torture Spiderman.**

**Chapter 5: When Harry mentions killing Spiderman, the Black Cat backs out of the plan but then he threatens to kill her father if she doesn't go along with the plan so she agrees to it. Peter and Gwen make plans to go out. Peter, per usual, gets distracted before the "date" by the Black Cat. She kisses him (as Spiderman) and then knocks him out and takes him away to kill him. She is just about to shoot Spiderman but then takes off his mask and realizes who he is: Peter Parker. **

**Chapter 6: Felicia ends up not killing him and tells him that the Green Goblin is back. Gwen is upset and angry that Peter missed their "date". Felicia is in trouble because the Green Goblin is going to kill her because she didn't finish the job with Pete. Peter comes to save her. It is a trap. **

**Chapter 7: Harry tries to kill him with his minions, but Pete's too quick. Harry reveals himself to Peter, and Peter is shocked. Harry shoots Felicia.**

**Chapter 8: Harry regrets what he did to Felicia. Spidey brings her to the hospital. She tells him he should kill Harry but Peter refuses. Although, after she goes into cardiac arrest, he realizes he needs to do everything he can to keep his loved ones safe, even if it meant killing Harry. Harry makes a similar decision of ruining Peter's life no matter the consequences.**

**Chapter 9: Gwen isn't mad at Pete anymore (because she's that awesome). Pete tells her to lock all the doors and not let ANYONE in. She's confused but goes along with it. Harry comes and she is scared (for a reason she doesn't even know). She frantically calls Peter. He comes as Spidey just as Harry is about to kill her. Peter takes her to a safer place and Gwen and Spiderman kiss for a second time (although, Gwen thinks it is a first). She started to lift his mask the rest of the way.**

**Chapter 10: The Green Goblin captured Peter and had his minions capture everyone else (except for Aunt May who was in danger of a bomb). Since Peter was dosed with a drug that weakens him, he can't escape. Harry told Peter that he had to choose what order to kill them in. He realizes he has his web-shooters on and uses them to get free and dose Harry with the drug he gave him. After he injects him, he falls unconscious along with Harry.**

_**And now Chapter 11 of Spectacular Spiderman Season 3:**_

Peter's eyes flickered open and he sat up from the cold, dirty floor. Luckily, Harry was still doubled over beside him completely unconscious. Peter shook his head. How had their friendship come to this? Who knew brotherhood could turn irreversibly into 'foehood'? Harry tried to kill everyone Peter cared about, including his own girlfriend. So much hatred that it overpowered love…

Peter took the walkie-talkie off the wall peeling off the tight webs surrounding it. His first priority was to get all his friends – and Aunt May – to safety.

"Release all prisoners and diffuse the bomb," he demanded.

There was a bit of static and then a man said, "You sure boss? You sounded pretty dead set on killing them a few hours ago."

"There's been a change. Release them NOW," Peter said, angry for having to do this, knowing he put all his loved ones in danger.

"Yes sir!" The man said in an assertive tone.

Peter sighed, happy that he could know everyone was safe for at least one night in New York City. From the Green Goblin, at least. Speak of the devil, Peter's eyes drifted to him, lying sprawled out and sound asleep on the hard stone floor. Peter walked up to him and tied Harry's hands and feet together with webs, along with a bag made of webs which he tossed his body into.

He swung home and laid him on his bed, throwing the web-bag into his closet. He yawned and slid down at the feet of his bed and started drifting to sleep. He had a thick layer of sweat on his forehead and felt like he had gone on a stroll through hell and back again.

He heard a small step in the hallway and was immediately back on alert. "Who's there?"

"Peter? Peter, is everything alright?" She cracked the door open.

Pete panicked and hastily threw on a robe over his bloody and dirty suit and hurled a blanket over Harry's body. Peter grabbed the door to stop her from opening it all the way. Tears came to his eyes when he saw how healthy and alive she was. He took her in his arms and hugged her for the longest time, closing his eyes. She chuckled and hugged back sweetly.

"Oh my! You haven't shown this much affection since we lost – " She stopped herself from finishing. "Is anything the matter?"

"I just – I'm really glad to see you, Aunt May," Peter smiled and opened his eyes then noticed his gloves were still on. He swiftly took them off and slid them into his robe sleeve.

He pulled away and smiled again. Aunt May raised a brow. "Alright, goodni – " Her eyes paused at Peter's wrist. She gasped, "Peter your wrist! What happened?" She took his hand in hers, with concern in her eyes.

Dried up blood from his accidental self-inflicted wound clearly showed a bad injury had been there. He quickly backed away, hiding his hand behind his back. "It's fine. It's nothing Aunt May!"

"What have you been doing in here?" she asked curiously, opening his door wide open.

She noticed a bump in the sheets of his bed. "Wha – "

Peter jumped in front of her. "I'm really busy with homework. Let's just talk later okay?"

She circumvented him and Peter shrugged in defeat. She lifted the covers off of Harry and gasped.

Peter cursed under his breath.

"Oh my... Peter, I usually don't ask but this is – "

"He has been really down about his dad's death and just wanted to spend the night over here and he's really tired so he went to sleep," Peter came up with lie after lie.

Aunt May shook her head, still baffled by this. Peter awkwardly stood in the middle of his room in silence.

Aunt May yawned. "Alright Peter. I think I'm going to get some sleep… You should too. You've been out so late. Goodnight," she said groggily, walking dazedly out of his room, clearly out of sorts.

"Goodnight Aunt May," Pete said quietly.

By the time she got into bed, Peter let out a huge sigh of relief. It's good she never asked too many questions… She gets curious but not overly, and she usually lets it go after a little while.

Peter's thoughts immediately went to Gwen. Oh God… Gwen. She must be scared out of her mind. He dialed her phone frantically.

After 3 long rings she answered. "Pete?"

"Hey," Peter said, for some reason nervously.

"Oh! Thank God Pete! I don't even know what to say. I thought I would never – I mean, God today has been the craziest day of my life!"

"Are you alright?"

"A little shaken up… But I haven't even told you what happened! It is insane. My dad almost sent out a search party for me! Anyway, you know how I called you this afternoon? Well, instead of you coming to my rescue, it was Spiderman himself! He saved me! Harry, he – I don't know what to think anymore. He almost killed me. If it wasn't for Spiderman, I would be dead… And then… well after the whole swooping in and saving thing, we… kissed. I know it sounds stupid and lame, but Spiderman and I actually kissed. And I almost saw who he truly is. But he swept away before I could see… I guess he _really_ doesn't want anyone to know his secret identity. Who do you think he could be? What if he goes to our school and we don't even know it?! That would be so cool. Sorry for rambling… It's just – wow today was weird… And that's not even everything. After Spiderman left, a man was on the rooftop and made me pass out. And then they were threatening to kill me. But then something happened and they let me go… I don't even know what to say. Wow, longest day ever!" She chuckled a little then recalling the horrors of the day stopped laughing immediately.

Peter wasn't surprised by all the emotions she displayed. He felt the same emotions as she did minus the curiosity over-kill. But the fear, the happiness, the weirdness of it all. He felt it too.

"That sounds long! I wish I could've protected you more… I'm sorry I wasn't there," Peter told her.

"Pete, you don't need to apologize. I'm just glad Harry didn't hurt you! Or me for that matter… I wonder what came over him."

"What matters is that we are both safe and alive," Peter told her.

She yawned. "I better go. My dad has been flipping out and I don't know whether I should tell him or not about what happened… Probably not… I don't know; I'll figure it out. Goodnight."

"Night!"

He immediately called the hospital and asked to talk with Felicia. What disturbed him was how the Gob-Squad got passed security… And if Felicia was in such bad health how did they get her out of the hospital? He had to know she was alright. Then he could sleep somewhat peacefully.

"Hello?" An exhausted voice sounded.

"Felicia, are you alright?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I've been better, Pete… I mean it isn't every day that you go into cardiac arrest AND are kidnapped by the Green Goblin. Doing all this superhero stuff, when do you ever get time to sleep anyway?"

"You don't," Peter chuckled, then he back-tracked, "Wait, Felicia, are you _sure_ you're okay? I mean the doctor said you were going to be fine but… you went into cardiac arrest… How were you out of the hospital for all that time and still okay?"

"I'm okay Pete. The doctor said I just need to keep resting and getting medicine but into me. And I wasn't out of the hospital. They held me captive in here… I don't know Pete. I don't like it. Not one bit. This Goblin business has got to stop. He has threatened my life, your life, and your friends and Aunt May's life. You can't let him get away with this… I want to fight back, but I can't. Ugh, I've never felt so helpless. You have to do _something_. He won't stop until he gets revenge. And he is willing to do anything to get what he wants. Be careful…"

"You too. Goodbye, Felicia."

"Bye."

**Hey! I know it was short and probably not very interesting or what you wanted to hear or read but I needed something to show Aunt May, Gwen, and Felicia were okay. M.J. is fine too, I'm just too lazy to write about her being okay. So any thoughts or comments? All feedback is appreciated. The next chapter will come ASAP. And I'm gonna try to make it make up for this chapter. **** Have a great Thanksgiving Break!**


	12. Chapter 12

**To viewers: Thanks for the reviews! It means a lot! :D Y'all are awesome! Here is my next chapter. Don't forget to read Chapter 11 first though! I know you must be really happy that I got this one up in less than a full day! Enjoy! Shortest chapter ever! I **_**know**_**. But trust me, I'm working on the next ones and they will be pretty intense. I just wanted a short chapter of foreshadowing for the story. You know, one of those**_** you-don't-know-what's-going-to-happen-and-you-don't-like-where-it's-going-but-there-is-that-twinge-of-curiosity-and-excitement-that-makes-you-want-to-read-more **_**kind of chapters. You'll be disappointed about its length, I know. But you will be okay once you read the others ;)**

How did it come to this? How the HELL did it come to this? Gwen could have a bullet in her head in less than a millisecond and not even be aware of her own death because it happened so fast. Peter shook as he sat in a chair, powerless (again), not even his web-shooters attached to his arms. He couldn't do a thing and felt like it was 2 years ago again when he didn't have abilities. A memory he didn't want to reminisce. He couldn't do _anything_. He doesn't remember who said it, but at some point in his life, someone told him you should separate yourself from the one's you love in order to protect them. Or perhaps he read it in a comic book… But it didn't matter. Now he saw that that statement was true. There was no possible way he could be a Spiderman AND Peter Parker. He had to choose one or the other. But now, THAT doesn't even matter. Because no matter what, Harry will kill Gwen. This was it. This would be the night Gwen Stacy died.

**Did you like my use of that title of that tragic Spidey comic? Are you curious? Do you like where it's going? Are you excited? Are you scared? You should be scared. Even I don't know what I'm going to end up writing. But don't worry. I probably won't do anything drastically awful… Key word: **_**probably.**_

**Hahaha just kidding (kinda). Man, you guys must hate me from this short chapter... it is so evil of me... Anyway, please review and tell me know your thoughts and things you want to and don't want to happen in the next few chapters! All advice is appreciated! Thanks for reading. Have a great day or night depending what time it is wherever you are ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Continued from last chapter….**

_12 hours earlier_

Harry woke up. As soon as he realized he was in his enemy's bedroom he scowled. Peter stood in front of him, his arms crossed. Peter narrowed his eyes, and Harry rolled his.

"Now that you've caught me in your web, what are you going to do Spidey? Kill me like you killed my father?" Harry spat with rage.

Peter shook his head. "After all you've done, believe me, I've thought about it. But then I remembered who I am. I am NO killer. I didn't kill your dad. Get that through your mind! He fell to his own death because of the route he took, and seeing you go down the same road is concerning me… What you need to do is remember who _you_ are. So who are you Harry? You are not a killer. I saw that pain on your face when you shot Felicia. You regretted it. I know there's still a part of you under that mask that is a good person who wouldn't even consider taking someone's life."

"But that's just the thing… I don't know who you are behind that mask. Maybe you're Peter right now but under that Spiderman mask you are the opposite. I can hardly connect the two of you together. Just the thought that you're the same person is a mixture of weird, horrible and unbelievable. When I found out your true identity I was shocked to say the least. Everything I thought about you was a lie. If anyone is evil, it is YOU, not my father," Harry stammered.

"Your father was sick… I wanted to help him, but his downfall was his own fault, not mine."

Harry shook his head violently. "I don't believe this! You still deny it! Do you think I'm an idiot? And the worst part about it is that he treated you more like a son than he ever did me… He didn't even know," He gasped. "You were always the smartest, the most mannerly, the best son he never had! Then, you kill him. How could you? I will get revenge Peter. Mark my words! Before my last breath, I will show you what it feels like for your best friend to kill someone you love!"

Peter was feeling sick to his stomach from all this arguing. This was a huge problem. No matter what he did, Harry would never believe Peter didn't kill his dad. It was impossible to make him understand.

It is an awful feeling – just awful – when you find out that you can never gain back your friend's trust again.

Peter didn't know when the effects of the serum would wear off. They could wear off in an hour, maybe just in one minute. He had to be incredibly cautious. And Harry could most definitely not be left alone.

Harry shrugged. This sucks, he thought. He had no powers at all and he felt like something he hadn't felt like in a while: weak. And he _hated_ it.

Good thing he had a backup plan. And this time it _would_ go right. Harry could feel it in his bones. He would get his revenge.

Peter yawned, tired from keeping his eyes glued on Harry. The doorbell rang. Unfortunately, Aunt May wasn't home. He'd just have to sit through it.

The doorbell rang twice more, then the person started knocking on the wooden door consecutively. Peter rolled his eyes. Must be a Girl Scout trying to sell cookies or something. He knew how competitive it got from when Gwen used to do it when they were little kids. _The kid would get tired eventually_, he thought.

Harry started to twitch. _Peter, just get the door already_, he tried to will Peter.

The doorbell rang at least 20 times before Peter abruptly got up, annoyed. Harry grinned internally.

Peter sighed. "Harry, DON'T move or I WILL hurt you," he warned.

Harry rolled his eyes. "How could I? I'm attached to a chair."

Peter narrowed his eyes but decided to ignore the strange tone of voice Harry had. He quickly made his way to the front door which was still ringing incessantly with noise from outside like an annoying telephone.

He opened the door. "Yes?"

A man was there, not a child. He suddenly reached out to grab Peter but he swiftly dodged it by doing a backflip. The man fell over.

Peter raised a brow. "I sure hope you aren't a new Girl Scout. If you are, a few words of advice: don't punch your consumer."

The man grunted, scrambled to his feet and ran at Peter, but Peter simply jumped up onto the wall and stayed there as he grabbed the man's arm and swung him into the wall.

He grunted again, as his face started bleeding. He ran out of the house and down the street in fear as fast as you could say 'Sayonara'.

Peter was confused but honestly didn't care as long as the dude was gone. But there was something fishy about it…

He walked into his room and shrugged. _All in a day's work_, he thought sarcastically.

Everything seemed to fall to dust as he looked into his room. No. No, this _can't_ be happening. He put a hand to his mouth as wind entered his room through his open window and as he found out everything he hoped wouldn't happen, happened. That man was a distraction. He fell down on his knees in his room. Harry wasn't there.

**Man, I keep making these really short… Well, at some point there will be a really long one. I just want to let y'all know I really appreciate your reviews! And I am so happy I finally have time for something other than school! It has been such a busy year what with all Pre-AP and AP classes, Varsity Choir, Auditions for EVERYTHING, etc. Anyway cliffhangers are so terrible… but they're also what make people want to keep reading more. The only time when they aren't cool is when the writer stops writing. So, I'm sorry to all the people who are reading my story for A:TLA that I haven't updated in the longest time. I will try to write more, but at the moment I'm kind of obsessed with Spiderman. I probably sound like an idiot because I doubt any of the people reading this also read my other one. Anyway, please review! Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello readers! Here is Chapter 14 finally!**

Peter was scared out of his mind. How could he be so imprudent? Leaving Harry alone was the stupidest thing he had done in a while. He had no idea what to do… Harry said he would get revenge, and Pete had known him long enough to know that Harry would be willing to go above and beyond to get what he wanted.

Peter knew that Gwen was Harry's number one victim… And without Gwen, what would Pete do? He _loved_ her. And the most awful part was that she could die without ever knowing that. She could die without ever knowing his alter ego. She could die without graduating from high school. Without getting married. Without having children. Without doing much of anything.

And Peter couldn't get it out of his mind that it was his fault. If he wasn't friends with her, everything would be okay… But he had to remind himself that it didn't matter anymore. He had to save her now. Before it was too late.

But just as he turned around, the man who had run away was back and injected him with more of that serum that took your powers away. And before Peter knew it, he was being brought back to where it all started. The rooftop where Harry's father died.

Gwen was just about to take off her clothes to shower when there was a knock on her door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Gwen, it's me," her dad said.

She walked to the door, unlocked it slowly, and opened it.

"H – " She started but her words melted back into her throat.

Harry grinned. "Hey, can we talk?"

Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Um – "

She glanced nervously at her dad who eyed her with confusion.

What should she say? What _could_ she say? After all Harry put her through, it was really gutsy of him to come into her house – in a bad way. He tried to _kill_ her. He almost _did_ kill her.

"Uh – "

Her dad spoke up. "Maybe tomorrow. Gwen seems a bit tired."

Gwen was surprised but pleased that her father helped her out.

Harry shrugged. "I won't be in town tomorrow. It is just one thing I need to tell her, Captain Stacy."

"Make it quick," he said.

"Yes sir!"

Gwen rolled her eyes. _Great, just when I thought I got away with it…_

Her father walked away and Harry pulled her into the bathroom, closed the door and locked it.

_Crap_, she thought. _I wish I locked it and he was on the other side._

He pulled her close. "So you like to play games do you?"

Gwen stepped back. "What are you talking about?"

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, you don't know still. I would think by now he would've told you. I guess he doesn't trust you as well as I thought."

She shook her head and asked curiously, "Who?"

He sighed. "Guess you'll die without even knowing it. I am truly sorry. You are such a beautiful girl."

He stroked her face. She spit at him and aimed to punch his face but he ducked and grabbed her hand, twirled her around and grabbed her other hand and tied the two together with a rope from his pocket.

"You really shouldn't do that," he shook his head.

She narrowed her eyes angrily. "You son of a –"

"Shhhh. No talking," he said, as he opened the bathroom window, firmly holding her in place.

He took her out.

Peter slowly regained consciousness with that horribly familiar feeling of weakness again.

He noticed that across from him, Gwen was attached to a chair as well, but she was anything but unconscious.

"Let me go!" She shrieked, pulling at the ropes harshly, her wrists blistering. "I've had _enough_ Harry! Why are you doing this to us?! Harry! Listen to me when I am speaking to you!"

Harry looked at her with pity. "Don't you have any guesses?"

"Are you jealous? Is that what this is about? Pete and I aren't even going out!"

Harry sighed. "You really don't need to know. He'd probably like it that way."

Peter blinked twice and said, "You won't get away with this."

"Don't worry arachnid. I won't cause you too much pain. Physically at least."

Gwen wondered why he called Pete an arachnid but disregarded it. "Look Harry. Just let us go. We don't mean any harm."

"HA! You have no idea! Peter killed my father!"

Peter widened his eyes as the truth unraveled before Gwen, who sat there looking at Harry sadly.

She responded. "Harry, you need therapy. Pete didn't kill your father, Spiderman did."

Harry cackled. "I'm not saying Spiderman didn't. Didn't you ever wonder why Peter was late to everything? Didn't you ever wonder why he gets better shots of Spiderman than anyone in New York? Didn't you ever wonder why even _Aunt May_ doesn't know what he's doing? Put two and two together. Peter Parker is _not_ who he says he is! He's a menace. _He_ killed my dad. _He is Spiderman_!"

Peter couldn't believe it. Harry just told the biggest secret of his life. To Gwen no less… Emotions swirled in his head making him feel as if he was going to faint.

Gwen shook her head. "But…" She looked at Pete with confusion, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "You… Is this true? Tell me it's not true Pete. Tell me Harry is lying."

Peter saw the hurt in her eyes and felt sick to his stomach. He turned away. He couldn't face her… Not now. Why now? Why did Harry have to tell her?

Harry sighed. "Still not man enough to tell her the truth? That is so depressing," he got out his handgun and pointed it at Gwen. "I really am sorry it has to end this way. You were such a nice girl."

Silent tears went down Gwen's face as he pulled the trigger. Peter couldn't believe what he was seeing. His heart pounded against his chest and his whole body went cold.

How did it come to this? Gwen could have a bullet in her head in less than a millisecond and not even be aware of her own death because it happened so fast. Peter shook as he sat in a chair, powerless, not even his web-shooters attached to his arms. He couldn't do _anything_. This was it. This would be the night Gwen Stacy died.

**Yeah, I know I used most of the paragraph used in chapter 12 for this last paragraph. It's just to let you know where that fit in. Anyway, hope you are enjoying this. Are you excited for the next chapter? Or terrified of what might happen next? You might have to wait a few weeks to read the next chapter due to school starting up again tomorrow… Sorry about that. Oh dear, I better start studying for that World History AP test… Thanks for reading! Please review ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Soooooo. Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays everyone! Here is Chapter 15!**

Felicia felt a lot better now. So much better that her doctor said she could go home and rest for a change. But, as much as she wanted to go home, there was this undeniable feeling of impending danger. She could feel it in the air. Something wasn't right…

She got into her car and shook her head, trying to make her brain work correctly, to make it come back to its senses. _I _have_ to go home_, she told herself. It was decided: she was going home whether her instincts told her to or not.

She was driving home in horrible traffic (but what do you expect in New York). A loud yelp echoed all over the place. And a cry for help. It was coming from the top of the building she was right next to. She knew she shouldn't but…

She looked into the passenger's seat where a bunch of her Black Cat equipment was. She shook her head, but she felt weird. What Peter did for people; as much as she didn't want to admit it, she looked up to him. He was so brave and fierce. He was a true hero. Maybe she could change her persona to be like him. Saving the world from danger, one person at a time. Starting with these people who were in trouble. She nodded to herself, put her mask on, and got some of her gadgets. She parked on the side of the road, and started to climb the roof with her razor sharp cat claws.

She reached the top in minutes and poked her head up just enough to be able to see what was going on. And to her surprise, Peter who seemed to be drunk was sitting there, half-asleep, attached to a chair, with the strangest expression of remorse and sadness on his face. Across from him was none other than Gwen Stacy herself who had tears in her eyes. He looked away from her.

Harry started yapping on about how Peter was weak as Felicia stealthily creeped towards Gwen who couldn't get her eyes off of Peter. Suddenly, Harry got out a gun and as if in slow-motion he shot at Gwen and Felicia jumped in front of her as quick as a feline. It got her, right in her heart again.

Peter couldn't believe this. He nearly passed out. "Felicia! NO!"

Felicia twitched on the ground, with agony spelled out on her face.

Gwen shook her head and started sobbing.

Harry fell to the floor and the gun fell aimlessly to the ground.

Peter took both arms and raised them, gaining back his strength, which he could've used two minutes ago. He broke the ropes and got up with a mixture of sadness and anger. He immediately ran to Felicia.

"Don't worry! We can get through this. You will be okay. Just breathe in and out," Peter cried.

Felicia choked. "Not this time. You're such a good guy, Pete," she said, gasping for air.

"You _will_ live. You've been shot before and you lived through that," he sobbed.

She gulped. "Okay… Just promise me one thing," her voice cracked.

"What?"

"Just, please…" She trailed off.

"Felicia answer me, what?"

No answer.

"What Felicia? What?!"

Nothing.

"Answer me! Tell me! What is it?!" Peter yelled, shaking her with desperation.

Silence answered.

"No… NO!" He moved around not knowing what to do. "No…no…no…"

He fell over on his side and bawled his eyes out. He would never know her last wish. Never be able to pay her back for saving Gwen's life… _Never_.

Gwen shook her head sadly, and Harry couldn't stop staring at Felicia.

It was a dreadful night. All three friends stayed there for what seemed like forever.

Peter woke up with tear stains upon his face and bloodshot eyes. Harry wasn't there along with Felicia's body. Felicia, a girl who died saving the one woman he would do anything to save, a girl who risked her life for someone she hardly even knew. And even though Gwen was alive, nothing went any way he thought it would. Everything felt so bittersweet. How could he be happy when one of his newest best friends was killed before his eyes by one of his former best friends? There was a bit of him that felt happy because Gwen was still alive but it felt sinister to be happy at a time like this…

Suddenly Gwen spoke. "Harry left."

Peter looked behind him at a sleep-deprived girl. He didn't say anything to her. He just stared. What else could he do?

"I'm so sorry." A single tear fell down her face. "I'm so sorry about what happened to your friend. I didn't – I couldn't… why did she do that for me?"

"Bravery," Peter answered.

Five minutes passed.

"I could never do that," she said. "I mean, not even someone I know… I'm not brave at all."

"You don't give yourself enough credit."

"But it's true. I'm not. I've been protected my whole life."

"Because too many people care about you Gwen. So many people love you, and couldn't imagine a world without you," Peter told her, sincerely.

"You would do that. Step in front of a bullet to save my life… You did."

"_Spiderman_ did," Peter said, as he got up to untie the ropes around Gwen's wrists.

"Yeah, he did," Gwen nodded. "He also kissed me."

Peter nodded.

"And he knows that I am one of the most trustworthy friends he has," Gwen said.

Peter nodded again.

"And that I would never tell a single soul or do anything to hurt him."

Peter nodded once more.

"But he still won't tell me. Will he?"

Peter pursed his lips.

A quarter of an hour passed.

"Why won't he tell me?" Gwen asked as she got up from her chair and made her way to Peter.

Peter gulped. "Maybe it's because he knows it's the only way to keep you safe."

He turned to her with tired eyes.

She shrugged. "Well, if last night is any indication of how bad that idea is, then I'm thinking he needs to rethink his choice of whether to tell me or not."

"But the problem is that he's afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Of losing you."

She shook her head. "Why?"

"Because I – I –"

Abruptly, Pete turned to Gwen and took her hands in his. "Gwen Stacy, I love you. No, love isn't even a strong enough word… You're the smartest, most beautiful, nice person I know, and the only one that can make me so happy when I feel so much pain. I couldn't even dream of losing you. I couldn't dream of a world without your face, without your love, without your being. But I know now that you have to know the truth. I _am_ Spiderman – "

Just as Peter was about to tell her something else, Gwen stopped him with a kiss. A kiss more precious than the last one. More precious than a diamond ring. Than anything. It was a kiss that could pause time. Something that no one could break. What Peter and Gwen shared was something no one knows about until they feel it. Love in its purest form. All worries vanished for that split moment in time.

**So that's it for now. Please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated! To tell you the truth, when I don't get many reviews, I get a little nervous that I did something y'all didn't like… But anyway, please read and review my story! It is nearly done! Only a few chapters to go and I'll be able to hit the complete button! My first FULL story! Wow, that'll be quite the accomplishment for me. Thanks for reading! By the way, I got a request for a Season 4 so maybe I'll look into that ;) Anyway we are nearing an end to this story. But don't worry! I'm also in the midst of creating a Smallville/ Spectacular Spiderman crossover story where Pete and Clark meet (lame, right? But still…). So here is Chapter 16!**

Harry took Felicia to his father's secret laboratory. _No, I will _fix_ her_, he thought as he placed her on a table.

He knew she was already dead. He also knew there was no way anyone could be brought back from the dead. But he couldn't deal with it. He killed someone… He _killed_ someone. Reality sank in as he stared at Felicia's lifeless body. He twitched.

He pushed her. "WAKE UP!"

He shook her. "COME ON! WAKE UP!"

Her body flailed around.

"No!" He shook her again. "NO!" He shook her, rattled her, pushed, harder and harder countless times, yelling with rage. He shook his head, gasping for breath. "No…no…no," he cried, sliding to the floor shivering.

He looked at his bloodied hands shaking. He wrapped his arms around his legs and screamed bloody murder. "NOOOOO!"

He fell over to his side on the cold hard floor trembling. He put his hands to his mouth. His eyes were wide and filled with remorse. How could he? He's done it… he's killed someone. If it was Gwen, he would really kill himself right now. But even though it isn't, he still might. All that has happened to get to this point… It has all been in vain.

There was a loud knock the ricocheted off the walls of the lab. Harry yelled. "Leave me alone!"

Whoever it was ignored that command, clearly not afraid of the consequences, and walked through the door. _The door was locked. How did they get in?... _

"Harry?"

_Oh my God_, thought Harry.

Firm steps came from behind him, and he turned to see a tall dark figure standing above him.

"Dad?" He whispered. A tear slid down Harry's face.

Harry's father sat beside him, looking business-like and clean-cut as always (or as he used to…). There was not a scratch on him.

Harry looked as if he was seeing a ghost. "How – how are you – ? Dad…" Harry's eyes were both relieved and confused as he speechlessly leaned in to hug his dad.

They hugged and Norman winked at his son. He turned an eye to Felicia's body.

Harry gulped. "I – I'm sorry Dad…"

"Don't apologize, Harry," he said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I never do."

Harry smiled, then thought over what he had done again and frowned. "But Dad… I – I _killed_ someone. I took a life. How could I not –?"

"It was only one life Harry. Besides, I'm proud," his dad grinned. "You've finally gained the courage I would hope for in a man."

Harry looked straight in his father's eyes like a little boy would. "Really?"

"Yes, son. Now get up and clean up after yourself. The last thing you want is to be caught red-handed," he helped Harry to his feet.

Harry nodded and dashed away. His dad was alive… And he was proud… For the first time ever his dad complimented him. Called him a _man_ even! In this huge bowl of evil, maybe there was a friendly father to son bond. Maybe Harry did the right thing for once. Vengeance is what his father wants. Harry's taken one step toward it.

Harry washed the blood off his hands and his face in the bathroom quickly, the sink filling with red water. He came back to the laboratory afterwards.

"Dad! Hey! Dad?" He called out.

He looked around the whole laboratory but his father wasn't there.

"DAD!" He called louder.

Harry twitched a little. _He must've gone to get something. He wouldn't leave so soon. He _wouldn't_…_

**Sorry it's short! Did you like it? You think Harry has finally cracked? Wanna give me feedback on the chapter before? I really want to know if you guys just didn't review because you didn't like the chapter or didn't feel like it! Review please! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

Peter and Gwen arrived at her house. They met her dad sitting at the kitchen table with his arms crossed.

"Dad?" Gwen said.

"Young lady. Sit down! And you too Peter!"

Gwen exchanged glances with Peter. They sat down at the table awkwardly.

"Where were you? I demand an explanation Gwen! The bathroom is locked, I get the key to unlock it and what do I find? The bathroom window wide open! Where were you tonight? I was worried sick. I even had someone substitute to take over my spot for tonight. If you hadn't come just now, I would've sent a search party after you!"

"Dad, I'm sorry. I – " She looked at Pete, hoping he would help her.

"Harry, um, he wanted to take her out to eat, but he thought you wouldn't approve so they went out the window. And then she wanted to get away from him because he was acting weird so she called me and I took her home," he told Captain Stacy.

He raised a brow. "I called you at least 20 times Gwen. And you would've answered. Tell me the _truth_."

The truth? Oh God… More spilled secrets? Just what they wanted. Gwen and Peter looked at each other nervously.

Captain Stacy shook his head. "Fine, you don't need to tell me. I trust both of you that you won't do anything I _completely_ disapprove of. Just promise me to stay away from Harry. That kid seems to be on edge these days."

Gwen nodded and said, in all honesty, "Oh we _will_."

Peter thought to himself, _I can't keep any promises_. But despite that, he nodded in agreement.

"Good," the captain stood up abruptly, and Peter and Gwen did as well. "Pete, go take care of your Aunt May. She's been as worried as I've been about Gwen. And just so we're clear, stay away from Harry, I mean it. You don't want to go hanging around with that guy. People like him, in that kind of situation, they get weird. And I'd hate to see you, or someone you love, get hurt." The implied suggestion of keeping Gwen safe hung in the air. As usual, it felt like Gwen's father knew more than he was letting on about Peter. _Does he know?_ Thought Peter.

Peter nodded. "Yes sir."

The captain smiled and shook hands with Peter. "It was nice talking to you. I'll leave you two to yourselves, but don't be too long." He winked at Peter as he left down the hall.

Gwen and Peter looked at each other. Gwen bit her lip. "Pete, do you think Harry took Felicia?"

Peter looked at her with honest eyes. "He must have… To hide the evidence? I have no idea…"

"Peter, I know what it looks like. But he's messed up. He doesn't mean to do what he does. He's just not right in the mind. I mean, you _did_ kill his dad."

Peter shook his head. "I didn't! I swear."

Gwen looked surprised at this random outburst. "But, I thought. If you're Spi –"

"I am who I am. But I didn't kill him."

Gwen nodded. "But Harry thinks you did?"

Peter shrugged. "Everyone thinks I did. Why did you think I went into hiding for so long?"

Gwen sighed. "Yeah, it all adds up now. Oh God, Pete. Felicia died…" A tear ran down her face. "It's all my fault."

Peter shook his head and wiped the tear from her face. "It was never your fault to begin with. If it wasn't for me, none of this would've happened. All the events of our lives led up to this point."

Gwen still couldn't help but cry. "Do you think he'll come back? Do you think he's still out to get us?"

She walked into the kitchen and got out a tissue to blow her nose and wipe her tears.

Peter showed fear, but he reassured her. "It'll be okay."

Gwen nodded and they hugged each other. "Just be safe, okay?"

Peter whispered in her ear. "Don't worry."

Gwen half-smiled. "Bye, Pete."

"Bye."

She left to her room and the captain came back out just as Peter opened the front door to leave.

"Peter, wait," he said sternly.

Peter turned around. "Yes Captain?"

"Call me Mr. Stacy. Please. Look, the thing is, I _know_. It's hard. I just, please don't hang around my daughter anymore. No matter how many masks you put on, she's still in danger and –"

Peter shook his head. "Cap - Mr. Stacy, the only way your daughter will be safe is if she is with me. It's the only way I can protect her."

"No, Peter, leave the protecting to me. I know that you love her. And that you would do anything for her. But I'm not an idiot. She has been acting out of character, lying to me, getting home late, and I know that something is going on with Harry. Something dangerous, something that I have no control over and neither do you. You have enough to worry about with staying alive yourself; let me protect Gwen, and you protect the city.

_So he knows._

Peter nodded. "Yes Mr. Stacy."

Mr. Stacy arched his eyebrows together. "You know I'm doing this for her. Right? The friendship you have with her is great but I can't be constantly worrying if she will be alive when I get home. I'm sorry Peter. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Captain Stacy closed the door. Peter stood there, with a blank expression on his face. "Goodbye, Gwen."


	18. Chapter 18

Peter sat on his bed, staring at the wall. All alone. Like he was bound to be for the rest of his life. He lay out on his bed and attempted to clear his mind of all that had happened that night, but it was impossible. He walked into the bathroom and stared at his tired eyes and wondered what Harry was doing right now. Plotting his next murder plot? Maybe he was actually going to kill Peter this time… Peter wouldn't mind at this point. Maybe the death of Spiderman was the answer all along.

Peter shook his head, ashamed of his thoughts. He didn't want to die, but he really hated the guilt he felt. Then he wandered right back to the thought of the death of Spiderman. If Spiderman died, Peter didn't have to. He could stop being Spiderman and get with Gwen and maybe Harry would accept him as a friend and then, everything would be back to normal.

Peter shrugged. He could only wish these types of things that were completely out of the question.

There was a light knock on the door. "Peter?"

Peter turned his head to Aunt May.

Her eyes said she was concerned but her voice said she was calm.

He hugged her and she hugged him back tightly – like she knew something was wrong.

She pulled back. "Are you alright?"

Peter shrugged and swallowed back tears. "I'm fine Aunt May," the sad voice didn't sound like Pete's voice.

She shook her head. "You know, you can tell me anything."

That's what they always say…

Peter nodded half-heartedly.

Aunt May cocked her head to the side. "Peter, tell me what's wrong."

Pete looked her in the eye. "I feel so alone."

Aunt May frowned and took him in her arms again. "Oh, Peter, you're never alone, dear. I'm right here. We have each other. You aren't alone," she whispered.

It was his turn to pull away. "You wouldn't understand."

Aunt May sighed. "As crazy as it sounds, I used to be a teenager like you. Peter," she put a light slightly wrinkly hand on his shoulder. "You _aren't_ alone. You have me. And even if you don't have anyone else, you have all my love. And don't you ever doubt that."

Even though it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever told him, it didn't make him feel very much better. He nodded and pecked Aunt May's cheek. "I love you too, Aunt May."

Her eyes were still concerned but she told him goodnight and went off to her room to go to bed.

Gwen dialed Pete's cell at least 20 times but he didn't pick up. _Maybe his phone is off_, she thought.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry stared at Felicia's body for hours upon hours. His dad said that it was fine to take a life but… he still felt awful about it. He couldn't get it off his mind. Was it right to do something so horrible if your own dad said it was alright? Or was it as bad as he felt it was?...

Peter would probably come by soon and kill him… And he would be ready for him. Ready for the vengeance he would bring to his father. He would kill Spiderman. His best friend, who used to be the only trustworthy person in his whole life. The go-to guy for pretty much anything. The guy who he thought would be his friend for life, not only in high-school but until they were old and their teeth were falling out.

_I'm proud_, his father had said. _You've finally gained the courage I would hope for in a man._

The words were so foreign yet they came from his father's mouth so easily, so clearly. His dad was _proud_ of him. For once, Harry had done something right – something to please his father.

Peter woke up the next morning, feeling dead and definitely _not_ ready for school. Why should he go to school anymore? What's the point?

He had a splitting headache and could barely stand to go through his normal routine of brushing his teeth and throwing on his layered shirt and brown pants.

He left hardly even saying a word to Aunt May and arrived at Midtown Manhattan Magnet High School quickly. He laid on a bench outside and began to drift into sleep until a bump on the shoulder woke him up. And not a nice little punch, but a big painful one.

"Hey Pete," a nasty voice grumbled. "I need lunch today."

Peter shrugged and groggily opened his eyelids and looked up at Flash with murderous eyes. "Not now," he growled.

Flash laughed and looked at his friends. "Aw, little Pete is upset!"

Peter narrowed his eyes, right about to bonk the smirk off Flash's face. He got off the bench. "You really don't want to mess with me right now."

The darkness under Peter's eyes made him look almost malicious.

Gwen entered the courtyard in front of the school and saw Peter being picked on and could notice - even from a distance - that he was fuming.

She speedily walked to the boys in senseless argument, just as Pete was about to knock the crud out of Flash. She grabbed his arm and looked him straight in the eye. "Stop."

Peter turned away both ashamed of his rage and avoiding eye contact with Gwen. Flash and his friends just punched their fists together and left. Gwen walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder, swiveling him to face her. "Hey, why aren't you talking to me?"

Peter shook his head. "Please, not now Gwen."

Gwen didn't give up. "Did I do something wrong?"

No answer.

She crossed her arms. "Did Harry threaten you?"

Peter looked away.

"Peter, I'm your friend. _Not_ your foe. Don't you know that?"

Peter shrugged. He knew Captain Stacy was right in commanding him to stay away from Gwen. And he knew it was just to keep her safe. But he had an empty void in his heart without her in his life. But he knew it was important for him to protect her. And to keep the promise he made to her father. And in keeping that promise, he had to lie to her. And it shouldn't be _that_ hard considering he'd been lying to her since he became Spiderman. But it was. Extremely so.

"Pete, you know that, right?" She put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He pulled back. "I don't know what to believe in anymore!" Tears caught in the back of his throat.

Her eyes saddened. "Pete, what's wrong? Tell me the truth."

Peter bit his lip back, trying to fight the urge to breakdown into tears. He couldn't speak.

"Talk to me."

He flinched and a tear slid down his face. He wiped it away quickly. She frowned and put a hand to his face. "You aren't alone."

Peter started to sob, and Gwen hugged him tightly. He braced her. He would've felt embarrassed but at this point, he didn't care what people thought of him. Especially the idiots that went to his school.

Harry waited and waited and waited, but Peter Parker hadn't come. Harry twitched. _Where is he? _He heaved out a heavy sigh. _More importantly where's my father? _He thought.

A man came in as if on cue. "Dad?"

"Harry." He smiled.

"Dad." He got up and hugged his father. "I don't know what I should do. Peter hasn't come to kill me yet."

"You're just going to give up?" His father asked – almost like a real dad.

"No, _never_. I was gonna kill him when he got here."

"Son, he won't. He wants you to live with the sadness of losing me and killing that girl. You have to be the one to take charge. Kill him. When he least expects it."

Harry's eyes turned angry and determined. "I will gladly kill him."

His father grinned and Harry grinned back with a scary glint in his eyes. An _evil_ twinkle. _Sinister_. Identical to his father's.

**Review please! Hope you liked it!**


	20. Chapter 20

Harry decided to _fully_ embrace his father's identity this time. His father was the Green Goblin after all, and if he really wanted him to make him proud, he needed to keep his father's reputation. So, he picked out some pumpkin bombs from a mahogany chest and razor bats he found in a drawer in his dad's chambers. He grinned as he pulled on his costume. He injected an extra dose of Globolin Green into his arm and pulled his mask on, ready for a real fight against his – and his father's – arch nemesis, _Spiderman_.

Peter had no way of knowing what he would be facing tonight. Nor did he know that these last words to Gwen might be his last words to her forever.

They finished their short-lived hug, and their eyes met.

Peter immediately looked at the ground and put his hands in his pockets. Gwen frowned.

"Harry's still out there," he told her. "And I don't know what he'll do next."

Gwen shrugged. "We just have to lay low for a while I guess."

"Laying low won't do anything though… Harry's strong. The more Globulin Green he gets into his system, the more invulnerable he becomes. And I'm – I'm scared," Pete shook his head, angry that he was afraid but mostly angry that Gwen now knew how fearful he was of the future. His confidence is what they _need_ right now. He shouldn't be scared. He's Spiderman for crying out loud. What would the world think if they heard that Spiderman was scared of something?

Peter wrapped his arms around Gwen who slid into them automatically. "I am too."

Peter could feel the warmth of her tears soaking through his shirt, and his own tears flowed down his face as well. He swallowed. "He's going to come back. And who knows who he'll try to kill this time."

Gwen looked up. "We don't know that. Maybe he regrets what he did. This _is_ Harry we're talking about."

Peter sighed sadly. "Gwen, I don't think there's a single bone in his body that is still our good old friend Harry. Bear in mind, he killed Felicia. And he was aiming for _you_. Maybe you're right, maybe he's given up, but we need to keep our guard up. Because the moment we put it down, he's going to strike at us and we won't be ready for it. And Gwen, there's another thing…"

Gwen's eyes were red-rimmed from crying. "What is it?"

"I don't think we should be seeing each other anymore."

Gwen's eyebrows furrowed. "W-Why? Peter – "

"It's too dangerous. I can't guarantee your safety. You need to forget about me."

Gwen shook her head. "No. You can't be serious. I _love_ you. How can you ask me to forget about someone I've loved from the moment I met them?"

"It's better this way," he said, though he was mostly trying to convince himself of the statement.

"_No_, it's not. I already know about everything. Harry will try to kill me regardless of me being with you or not. How can you even say something like that? It's _not_ better that way," Gwen started to get mad.

Peter raised a hand to his forehead. "What can I do to keep you safe then?"

"You don't have to keep me safe. I can manage – "

"No! No you can't Gwen. You have no idea what kind of danger you're facing! He's super strong, super-fast, super smart. Gwen, he's not the type that you want to mess with. It may seem like Harry on the outside, but that serum changed him. He's just like his dad now, and he's not going to turn back to his normal self ever again."

"Are you saying you think you should kill him?" Gwen crossed her arms.

Peter shook his head. "Why would you think that? I'm not the killer here."

"Well, it's what you're implying. I know that Harry is messed up and dangerous, but you need to help him. He was once your best friend."

Peter snapped. "And you think I want him dead? What kind of person do you think I am?"

"I'm just saying: after what you did to his father –"

"Not you too! Has he gotten to you? I told you Gwen, I didn't kill his dad! I would never kill anyone intentionally."

Gwen put a hand to her temple. "That isn't what I mean. Just don't do anything you'd regret. I know your instincts are impeccable, but one wrong move can get both of you dead. What I'm trying to say is that… I care about you. _Both_ of you. You guys are my best friends. Even if Harry is off-his-rocker, we both owe it to him, as his friends, to make sure he doesn't get hurt. We need to save him from all his pain."

Peter closed his eyes. "I know."

Gwen put her hand in his. "You don't have to do it alone."

Peter shrugged. "Yes I do."

"Why?" She turned his chin to her so he would meet her eyes.

He bit his lip. "It's my fight. If you're there, your life will be at risk and I promised to keep you safe."

"Promised to whom?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"I thought we would be completely honest to each other…"

"We can talk later. Let's just get through school. We're late for class."

"Why go to school? We have way too much on our minds right now."

In spite of himself, Peter let out a little chuckle. "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

She looked at the ground. "Me neither."

Peter heaved out a heavy sigh. "We should still go."

She nodded. "I guess so. Just promise me that you'll be safe."

"I promise," he replied, wholeheartedly.

"Can we meet at the Silver Spoon after school? Try to have a peace of mind."

Peter nodded, slightly smiling. She kissed his cheek and smiled back.

She rushed into the school. Peter lingered outside for a moment, wishing he didn't have to be so worried all the time. And wishing he had never bitten by that radioactive spider. But then who would protect New York?

His spidey senses starting tingling. As soon as he turned his head, he saw his worst nightmare looming over him on his glider.

"Can Spiderman come out to play?" A scary voice boomed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the wait. Be prepared. This chapter is pretty rough.**

Peter wanted to crawl into a corner. He knew this time would come. He just hadn't known his death was so soon. He shrugged. _It would probably be better for everyone if I died_, he thought to himself sadly.

The Green Goblin threw two pumpkin bombs at Peter that emitted sleeping gas that knocked him out instantaneously. Harry grinned flew down to Peter on his glider and scooped up his unconscious body, carrying him to face his doom.

Harry threw Peter onto an ice cold lab table, injected him with the weakening serum for a third time and took out a bag of torture weapons his father had hidden in his office. He grinned. He turned his head to Felicia's lifeless body and frowned.

"Poor girl. You wouldn't have died if you stayed on my side."

Harry's father walked into the room, smiling. "You've done well my boy. Kill him slowly. That way he will suffer more."

"Yes, Father," he said.

Peter's eyes opened hesitantly. "Harry?"

"I go by the Green Goblin now Peter," he told him, as he pondered over what weapon to use first. He looked at Peter and saw tears coming to his eyes, "Don't worry, Pete, I'll kill your friends and aunt too. I just decided to change things up a bit this time. You first, then your friends."

Peter's eyes saddened more. "Haven't you caused everyone enough pain? Besides, if I'm dead, what do you want with them?"

"They're associated with you. They love you. It isn't right that they live. They don't deserve to live," he picked out a scalpel from the bag.

He stabbed Peter's hand and bright red blood surged out. Peter yelled in pain.

"They didn't do anything. They don't even know anything about me or you."

He smirked. "Please! Gwen supports you. And she _definitely_ knows. And you're so open with your aunt. She has to know." He took a blade out and knifed Peter's shoulder, just deep enough to hit bone. Peter let out a blood-curdling scream. Harry raised him and punched him once. "That's for me." Again. "That's for stealing Gwen." Again. "That's for pretending you cared." Once more harder than the three others. It broke skin and caused blood to come from Peter's nose and mouth. "That's for my FATHER!"

His dad clapped with pride.

Harry smiled at him, encouraged to go further. Peter was barely breathing and felt like he's been hit with an 18-wheeler in the face about 50 times, but he didn't make any attempt to stop Harry. If it meant Harry would stop trying to hurt his aunt and friends, then he would let it happen.

Gwen hadn't seen Peter all day. She was worried, but at the same time, she thought school was probably too much for him for today. _He probably just went back home._ She frowned. How could everything change so quickly, so easily? It seemed that her whole life had sunk down a drain. She got to the Silver Spoon and ordered to vanilla ice cream bowls.

"Thanks," she said to the cashier as he gave her the bowls.

She sat at a table. She slumped back in her chair. _Where is he? _She kept glancing at the window, sure that he would be walking inside soon. Her heart beat faster every time someone entered the parlor, but it was never him. She got out her cell phone to make sure that he hadn't called her. She frowned when she saw that it read **0 missed calls**. She dialed Peter's number. It rang and rang, droning on and on to the point where it put her in a daze. She shook the daze off and dialed his home instead.

Aunt May answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Parker. Is Pete home?" She asked anxiously.

"No, I thought he would be with you."

"Did he go to school?"

"As far as I know. What's wrong? You sound troubled dear."

Gwen gasped. "Did he call you?"

"No… what's wrong?"

Tears came to her eyes. "Um… I have to go…"

"Gwen, dear – "

Gwen hung up and rushed out of the Silver Spoon, not bothering to pick up Pete and her ice cream.

She didn't bother wiping the tears from her eyes as she ran to Harry's house. She called for a taxi and luckily one picked her up quickly.

"Thank God! Thank you! Um, drive me to, um, the Osborn mansion. Do you know where that is?"

"Of course I do," the man driving the cab said to her as she hopped in the back seat.

Her heart was racing.

"I cannot thank you enough," she told him.

He didn't say anything, just kept driving. For some reason that bothered her. Especially when she noticed they were going the opposite direction of Harry's house.

"Hey! This isn't the way to the – "

The driver threw small pumpkin balls into the backseat.

"What? – What are – ?"

Fumes sprayed out of them as the driver pressed a button to enclose the back part of the car so the fumes wouldn't make him fall asleep too.

Gwen passed out but just before, she noticed that the driver looked strikingly familiar. _Almost like…_ Her thoughts drifted, just before she could figure out who was sitting behind the wheel.

**Sorry for the shortness. I thought it was a good place to end the chapter. Can you guess who's sitting behind the wheel? **


	22. Chapter 22

**Next chapter is up! Hope you like it. :)**

Gwen woke up, everything blurry and doubled. She realized that there was duct tape covering her mouth and her hands were tied behind her back. She noticed a silhouette of a man in the dark room. The man from the taxi… The man who she could almost place… but whenever she tried to think of his face, all she could see was blankness. She figured it was probably just the gases, still fooling with her mind.

The man sighed. "Finally, you woke up."

Gwen narrowed her eyes, trying to see his face.

"Well, I'm guessing you're wondering why I brought you here."

Gwen nodded, as she breathed in and out through her nose.

The man picked up a glass of wine casually and drank it. "For a number of reasons, Miss Stacy. One, you are far too young to be taking a cab anywhere, and two, I can't have you ruining any plans."

_He knows what's going on? Who _is_ this man?_

"And now you're probably wondering _who I am_," he said those last three words teasingly, in an unfriendly manner.

Gwen nodded.

"Oh," he looked at the bottom of his now-empty wine glass. "How rude of me not to offer you any."

He slowly got up and went over to pick up a wine bottle. He walked over back to his small wooden table and poured the wine into another glass. He picked it up and came into the light, right in front of Gwen. She looked up, shaking. It was – impossible… The man… Gwen couldn't map her mind around it. He was _alive_. Harry's dad… He _didn't_ die. The only difference was that his hair was blonde…

He knelt down, took the duct tape from her mouth and stuck the wine glass in her face before she could say anything or even scream. He poured it down her throat and it burned.

In spite of herself, when he removed the wine glass from her mouth, she saved some wine in her mouth and spat at him. He threw the glass at the wall angrily and got out a handkerchief to wipe his face off.

"Why are you doing this? For _revenge_? You aren't even dead! Peter didn't even _kill_ you!" Gwen screamed.

"I've been trying to kill Peter Parker for ages. My son's just finishing up what I started."

"Why? Why are you so keen on him dying? Don't you see what this is doing to Harry –your own son?! He's gone insane. And it's all your fault. Why couldn't you just tell everyone you were still alive?"

Mr. Osborn started getting angry then. "Why? WHY? My reputation was ruined. How could I show my face to anyone? You can't just die and come back to life. It's not supposed to work that way."

Gwen shook her head. "What are you saying? You did die? That's impossible."

"Yes. I died. And then, someone brought me back."

"Who?"

"Dr. Curt Connors."

Gwen's eyes nearly fell out of her head. "W – What? But – no! _No_ – he would never do that."

"You'd be surprised what kind of secrets people can keep from you. Of course, I guess you shouldn't be, considering what you found out about your little friend."

Gwen's head hurt. Dr. Connors was – _is_ – a good man. How could he do something like this? He wouldn't… It couldn't have been him.

"You're lying," Gwen accused.

"Am I?"

Gwen shook her head, confused and afraid. Was he telling the truth? Or maybe he just a sicko that liked playing games…

"He wouldn't – he's a good man. He would never help _you_."

Mr. Osborn shook his head. "I'm not asking you to believe me." He walked back to his table and sat down, pouring himself another glass of wine. "I'm just telling you how I'm here with you." Suddenly, a phone started ringing. Norman rolled his eyes when he saw the caller ID. He walked back farther into the room, out of sight.

Gwen's eyes immediately scanned the room for any possible escape routes. He may have tied her hands, but her feet were free. She saw a door behind him, but she would need her hands to open it. She shrugged. She looked over the room again for something to cut the duct tape around her hands. She noticed the remnants of the wine glass on the ground; the one Mr. Osborn threw. She scooted to her left and got hold of a large shard. She started trying to cut through the tape with it. She bled but she toughed through it because she knew the life of the guy she loved was on the line.

Mr. Osborn came back in and grabbed his coat. "I'll be back. Don't you dare try to escape. You'll just get into a deeper mess than you are already in," he warned.

Gwen stood up instantly when he left. She gave up on the shard of glass because all it had done was break skin. And she knew she couldn't bleed to death. That would be the lamest way to die. She searched for a different tool to cut them off. In the end, she found only a toothpick, a paperclip and a push pin. She shook her head. She was running out of time. She realized what an idiot she was. She could _easily_ get her hands in front of her so she could break through the tape with the glass without having to guess where the tape _was_. She pulled her hands under her butt and down her legs, then got down on the floor and with a lot of effort got her hands under her feet. The whole way, the tape pulled at the hairs on her arm. She picked up the piece of glass once again, and this time, she tore through the tape _a lot_ quicker.

She took a deep breath of relief and fled to the door Mr. Osborn had gone through. Oddly enough, it opened easily. She leapt outside and there were two halls going the opposite directions. She went left and hoped for the best. She came to another intersection; she went right. It was only a few more intersections that she realized she was in a labyrinth. She gasped. Her mouth felt like sand. Where _was_ she? How could this strange place be in New York? Was she even _in_ New York? Or was she knocked out for _that_ long? Gwen shivered. She didn't want to go back to where she came from because she feared she'd be caught by Mr. Osborn and have no chance to save Peter, but her gut was telling her that if she kept going forward, she'd be lost in this wretched place forever…

**Surprised? Maybe not… But I sure hope that you're anxious to find out what happens! Sorry for all the cliffhangers, but… they're so fun… and mean… but fun. I think all of my favorite authors have cliffhangers at the end of every book (i.e. Rick Riordan).**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here is the next chapter!**

Cold sweat trickled down Peter's face as Harry picked through his torture tools. Peter moaned. "Can't you kill me already?"

Harry sighed. "This is much more fun. If I kill you, you'll be out of this misery. We want you to die slowly and painfully."

"_We_?"

"My father and I."

Peter became a mixture of confused and worried. "But he's… Harry, he's dead."

Harry paused for a minute, then turned to Peter. "No! I saw him!"

"But – well, then why are you still doing this to me?"

"Because _Peter_, it's the thought that counts."

"I never meant for him to die…"

"I DON'T CARE!" Harry screamed. "He tells me he's proud, he says that I've become a man, he even loves me! He's never thought of me as more than a stupid little kid, but now he thinks of me as the son he's always wanted! He thinks of me as he once thought of you before you turned on him!"

"I didn't turn on him! He turned on himself!" Peter shouted back. "He doesn't love you! He loves the monster that you've become! You aren't that monster. Beneath all that Globulin Green you've consumed, you're still there! I know you are… But you think the only way to prove yourself is by finishing your father's dirty work!"

Harry turned away again, looking over the weapons, then closing his eyes tightly, he replied. "Maybe it is…"

Peter shook his head. "No. Your emotions are clouding your judgment. I know you want to believe your father is the accomplished man you knew him as but he was sick…"

Tears came to Harry's eyes, then he took a knife out of the weapon kit. He turned back to Peter again and yelled. "NO! _YOU'RE_ SICK!" He raised the knife and stabbed it down.

It was inches from Peter's chest. Harry missed it. Instead, the knife stabbed aimlessly through the metal table. Harry fell to the floor, sobbing, because, for the first time, he realized what he was doing wasn't for himself, but for his late father's love.

Gwen felt as if the walls of the labyrinth were closing in on her. She could barely breathe. She bit her lip as she pondered over how to find the way out. Those gases knocked her out cold, so she couldn't remember any part of the cave except waking up in that room with Norman Osborn drinking a glass of wine.

_Think, think, _think_. Where would the exit to a labyrinth be? _Gwen asked herself. Needless to say, the question was completely absurd, even to herself. A labyrinth had no rhyme or reason. It was built to confuse anyone without a map… Gwen's eyes widened. _A map! Of course. Mr. Osborn must have a map back in that room I was trapped in! _She shook her head and wished she would've thought of this sooner. She rushed back, carefully recalling what twists and turns she had made. Luckily, she found her way back to the room and opened the door. _And_ Norman hadn't returned yet.

Gwen immediately started searching for a map. By the time she had just given up, she realized there was a drawer in the table Mr. Osborn had been drinking his wine on. She opened it forcefully and rifled through its contents. She pulled out a lighter, a few pencils, and a gun.

"Perfect," Gwen shrugged, angry that she didn't find a map. The door creaked open. A breath caught in Gwen's throat.

She laid her left hand on the gun and turned around as inconspicuously as possible.

Mr. Osborn crossed his arms and shook his head acting like she was a child. "You foolish little girl."

She twitched a little. He took a step forward and as quick as a snake, Gwen pulled out the gun and pointed it at him. Those times when her father taught her how to handle a handgun really paid off.

"Don't take a step closer, or I _will_ shoot," she stated.

Norman Osborn rolled his eyes. "And then what will you do? I have no weapons. That would be a charge against you."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "I guess you've forgotten that everyone thinks _you're_ dead."

He took another step. Gwen pulled the trigger. "Now. You are going to tell me the way out."

"And what gives you that idea?" He laughed.

Gwen raised a brow. "You get a second chance at life. You want me to take that chance away from you?"

Mr. Osborn was for once, speechless.

"Tell me the way out or your brain guts go on the wall," the words coming out of Gwen's mouth were foreign even to her.

"What happened to you? You used to be a nice young woman."

Gwen narrowed her eyes. "You must've forgotten that you ruined my friendship with Peter and Harry."

"_Please_. That was going downhill, the moment you started dating my son. We all know the real reason they hate each other is because _you_ split them apart. They both love you and would do anything to get you to themselves."

Tears streamed down Gwen's face. "That is not why they're doing this!"

"You cry because you know it's true."

"They would never do this to each other if it weren't for you plaguing Harry's mind! He would've never hurt a fly."

"But look at those two boys now. Trying to kill each other to win the ultimate prize!"

"I am not a prize to be won, you monster! You are the reason for this!"

"Well, it's too late now Gwen. Peter Parker, as you know him, is _dead_."

One hand went to Gwen's mouth. "No…" More tears streamed down her face. "No! You're lying!" She raised the gun at him. "Tell me the way out NOW!"

Norman shrugged. "It would be so much more fun to see you sob your eyes out."

"Yeah, maybe it would." She pressed the gun to his head. "But I highly recommend the other choice."

**Almost the end! Wow, this is going to be my first completed story! Hope you are liking it! Maybe I'll even make a season 4! What do y'all think? Any comments? Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, everyone. Here is the finale – as in the end. This is the first fanfic I've ever finished! Wow, I feel so accomplished! Thanks for reading! Enjoy! **

Norman cackled like a witch. "Hahaha, you're bravery amuses me, but you forget who you're dealing with," he put one hand around Gwen's neck. "I have more strength than you can even imagine. Besides, you won't shoot me! You're too weak! You're just a little girl!"

Gwen choked, but still gripped the gun with her hands. Without knowing where she was shooting, she pulled the trigger and fired.

Norman's face contorted and he let go of her neck and stumbled backward a few steps. He looked down at his bloody wound. She got him on his left thigh. He looked back up at her with a wild grin on his lips. Gwen arched a brow, confused. She watched in amazement and horror as the wound closed back up.

She blinked a few times and stepped back when she realized what she thought happened, really _did_ happen. _Regeneration_. Dr. Connors… It was all adding up. Dr. Connors figured out a serum that could actually _work_ without turning the victim into a mutant lizard… And he used it on Mr. Osborn to save him. So Mr. Osborn _wasn't_ lying after all… Gwen could never fathom why, but at least she figured out half of the story.

Norman jumped at her. She shot again. He staggered backward again, but his body revived itself in seconds. Gwen shot every time he tried to attack. But knew she had no chance against him. She sprinted out the door and slammed it shut. She knew she would have a very limited time to escape, but she also knew her life depended on it.

This time she ran to the right. Somehow, in all this horror, something good actually happened. The hall curved and led to a set of stairs. She went up the stairs and to her relief, there was an exit. She studied her surroundings as soon as she came out. She was surprised to see that she was actually in the Osborn mansion… _Why'd he bring me here?_

She wiped sweat off her forehead, scared and exhausted. She heard sobbing coming from behind a mirror. She walked quickly over to it and pulled it open like a door.

The first thing she saw was Felicia's limp body lying on a metal table. Then she noticed Peter, bleeding in multiple spots on his body, with Harry on the ground with his head in his hands.

Unsure of what to do, she aimed the gun at Harry. "Get up."

Peter, with much effort, turned his head to see her. Harry was irresponsive.

"Harry," she said, with a shaky voice. "Get up now."

He took his hands away from his face and looked up, with his red-rimmed eyes. He stood with his hands up. "Gwen, I –" he started.

"Shut up."

Peter spoke. "Gwen – "

"No shut up both of you," she gripped the gun. "Look at yourselves! Look at all of us! What happened?" She breathed in sharply, crying. "Just a few weeks ago, we were best friends. And now… and now, look what's happened!"

They were silent.

Gwen pierced her lips together. "Peter's near death, I'm more afraid than I've ever been in my life, Harry's emotions are torn to pieces… And for what? A lousy, unloving father who craved power? And Peter, for becoming this superhero that would let himself be killed for his friends and family? I mean, don't you know how much that would tear everyone apart Peter? Too many people are dying… And I know I'm being selfish, but I couldn't live without _either_ of you… What have you two become? My two _best_ friends. Trying to kill each other. Falling apart. You know you affect everyone else around you when you're like this?"

They were still silent.

Harry unlocked the restrains around Peter. Peter got up slowly holding a hand to his shoulder in pain. Harry looked away and bit his lip hard, making it bleed on purpose. His father… Never saw him as anything but an incompetent, annoying little boy. He barely cared for him, and he definitely never loved him… Had he been dreaming his father was there the whole time? Maybe he was his imagination. Because his father would never say those things to him… Peter was his friend. His best friend. And he said that his father doomed himself. Peter was always there for him. He even tried to help him. Harry heard all he said, but he never _truly_ listened until now.

Just then, Mr. Osborn came in holding a gun to Peter.

"Alright, you won't do it then, son? Unlike you, I have nothing to lose."

He shot the bullet at Peter's head. Harry jumped in front of Pete and doubled over when the bullet made contact with his chest.

Gwen, Peter, and Norman watched as Harry fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"Harry!" Gwen rushed over to him. Peter followed. They had no time to react… No time to breathe.

Harry had his hands on his chest.

"Harry," Peter cried. "Why'd you do that?"

Harry turned his eyes over to Peter. "You're my friend, Pete. You - you always were…" He coughed, "I was too blinded by my father to see that." He coughed more.

"Pete, I'm sorry," a tear streamed down Harry's face. Peter cried too.

Mr. Osborn held the gun at Peter again.

"No!" Harry yelled.

He grabbed the knife he dropped to the floor earlier and stabbed his father's foot. His dad shrieked in pain and fell over.

Doing that took all of Harry's strength out of him.

"Harry!"

"I'm okay," Harry lied. He winced as his back hit the floor. "Pete, please don't make the mistakes I made. Don't turn against your friends when you need them the most…"

Peter nodded, still sobbing.

Harry screamed in agony.

Peter and Gwen looked earnestly at him.

"Oh God!" He yelled. "You guys will be much better off without me." He screamed again and pressed his hands to his wound.

"No, we won't," Gwen said, taking hold of his hand. Peter held his other hand.

"I need to tell you – something," he coughed. "It's really," he coughed more, "important."

They waited for him to finish. "It's just – um. Oh God!" He shook heavily. "It's about the doctor. Um – he – he's – uh…"

The room went silent. Harry's eyes went dead and his body stopped shaking.

Peter and Gwen felt Harry's hands go limp. Gwen put her other hand to Harry's neck and started crying much more heavily than before. There was no pulse.

Peter looked behind him and noticed that Norman had vanished. Peter yelled so loudly that the whole house felt like it was shaking. Nothing made sense anymore… How could three normal awkward teens in high school end up in such an awful place? One left dead, one left wounded, the other left heartbroken…

The rest of the night was very quiet.

It was like Felicia's death all over again. But 10 times worse since they knew Harry for so much longer.

Peter couldn't stop thinking of what he told Gwen: _Gwen, I don't think there's a single bone in his body that is still our good old friend Harry. _He was wrong… He was _so_ wrong. Harry _saved_ him.

It wasn't Harry's fault all those things happened to him; and it wasn't his fault he was led down the wrong path either. The anger and resentment he felt towards Spiderman for 'killing' his father caused his worst side to come out. And mixed with the Globulin Green, it completely clouded his judgment too… And his father did the rest of the work to make him go over the edge.

Gwen wiped a tear from her face. "He was a good person."

Peter held her hand. "Yeah… He was just confused."

Gwen sighed. "Why is it like this for us? A few days ago, I never imagined anything so tragic could happen to us. I never imagined you were Spiderman or that Harry knew it. And now, even though I know about everything, there's still a whole other side to the story that I think I'm missing."

Peter nodded. "Me too…" He raised her hand and touched it to his lips to kiss it. He saw blood stains on her wrist. "What happened?!"

"Don't worry… I tried to use a piece of glass to cut my way out of duct tape."

"Oh… okay," Peter said, even though he was still a bit confused.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe. My wounds will be healed in a couple of days."

"You know that's not what I mean."

Peter looked down. "Ask me that question in a few years?"

They both sighed sadly.

"What will we do now? Turn his body in?" Gwen asked, looking over at Harry with sad eyes.

"Call your dad. We don't want to be involved with this."

"But they'll see it was a murder… And then they'll find out that the man that killed Harry is supposed to be dead. How will I explain _that_ to my dad?"

"That raises another question. How _is_ he alive? I saw him die…"

"It's a long story…"

"Is it going to disturb me and make me more upset than I already am?"

Gwen nodded.

"Then let's wait on it. At least for a week. I think I could use a little dose of normal. And a break from life as a whole."

Gwen nodded again.

Then Peter got up and Gwen did too and they hugged. They braced each other to keep their sanity in these tragic times. Gwen was right when she said: _Too many people have died_.

**And that is the end of Season 3! Hope you liked it! Thank you so much for reading all of it! I **_**will**_** make a season 4! (as you can tell with all of the stuff about Dr. Connors! – and the unresolved issue with Norman!) Please comment about what you think will happen in Season 4! Also, feel free to give me your feedback on this fanfic and how it ended (I know it's sad, but I didn't think there was any other way I could've ended it without being overly cheesy). Thanks! **** Bye!**

**P.S. WOW! I just realized today is my sister's 24th birthday! How coincidental that I posted Chapter 24 on this special day!**


	25. Chapter 1 for Season 4 is up!

So I have finally posted the first chapter of Season 4! It is called The Osborn Project Season 4; you can it on my profile!

Here's the summary:

After a roller coaster of emotional chaos ending in tragedy, Gwen and Peter attend Harry's funeral where Peter meets Harry's uncle, but it soon becomes clear that he is not who he says he is. But this is the least of his problems since he has no clue where Mr. Osborn went and why/how Dr. Connors revived him. But Peter knows that they are planning something, and he doesn't like it...

Thank you for all being so supportive! Hope you've been having a good summer!


End file.
